


Just a Little More Time

by TreannaHatake



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Bara Sans (Undertale), Cancer, Cracked Soul, Female Reader, Gender-Neutral Frisk (Undertale), Green soul reader, Mentions of Cancer, Multi, Reader is Frisk's Older Sister, Reader is musically inclined, Sans (Undertale) Remembers Resets, Sick Character, Tall Sans, Undertale Saves and Resets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2020-05-13 08:58:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 24,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19247971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreannaHatake/pseuds/TreannaHatake
Summary: She's so tired.  Her parents have given up on you, her neighbors have given up on you, you have given up on you.  Being on Deaths doorstep for so long really makes you believe that nothing else matters.What if Frisk knows a way to change that?  What if they introduce you to a new group of people.  What if one of those people really care about you.Will you keep fighting?  Or give up without trying?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Once More, With Feeling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15987332) by [TeaTinBlix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaTinBlix/pseuds/TeaTinBlix). 



> I hope you like this story!!
> 
> (Y/n) - Your name  
> (L/n) - Last name
> 
> Text written in italics are Frisk using sign language 
> 
> Text written in bold is you singing
> 
> No warnings!

They're fighting, again… They're drunk, again… They're violent, again… 

It's at times like these that I'm glad that Frisk is in school. Mom and Dad usually have their fights in the morning through the afternoon. Then they pass out from drinking too much. 

They're shouting about the same problem, shortage of money. Of course, that's not all they scream about. They also blame each other for cheating, stealing their beer, blocking the tv, no food on the table, the list goes on. Money shortage, however, was the biggest reason for most of the fights. 

They say that the other was spending too much on beer while the other blames them for buying too many clothes. Or one bought too much pizza and the other bought too many cigarettes. 

Only half of this was true. We barely have any clothes or food in the house. Frisk has to wear the same jumper every day because they don't have anything else to wear. They are a little too thin for their age, but not by much. Mostly because I gave them most of my food. 

The house reeked of alcohol; you could mistake this place as the bar down the street. A thin blanket of smoke clouds cover the ceiling, showing that there was either a small fire or someone smokes in the house. I make sure that none of the smoke gets into Frisk's room. I really don't want them getting sick like me.

On my siblings and I's doors, I put the furnace filters on the outside edges so the smoke and smell of booze don't hang around our heads all the time. I would hate them having to go to school smelling like they were in a building fire at the local pub. 

Exhaling breath, I turned my head towards the window that showed most of Ebbot City, including the mountain. I love looking at the large structure. It helps me imagine what it would be like to leave my room and explore the outside world. Wandering out into the fresh air with other people socializing with each other, tasting fresh food, climbing trees in the forest, and watching the stars light up the night sky like a light show. 

But, I couldn't. I don't have a car to drive through the city, money is nonexistent, and… my sickness. This God damn excuse for an early death that keeps me from doing what I want to do. Sometimes, I wish that this abomination never existed in the first place. Children wouldn't die young, an adult could watch their family grow, grandparents wouldn't spend the end of a full life in pain and regret. I wish---

A soft knock was heard from the window I was looking out earlier. Slowly stepping out of bed, I unlocked window to see my little sib rocking back and forth on their heels. Seeing that I came to the window, their face lit up with so much happiness. They jumped up on the small ladder that's sitting outside the window and did their best to get into the house.

The reason that they were coming through the window was so our parents didn't see them. I didn't want to risk Frisk getting hurt by them or having to open the doors, making the smoke trail into our rooms. Putting the filters on the doors made sure none of the smoke or smells get into the rooms. Sadly, it doesn't block out the sounds.

Grabbing Frisk by the armpits, I try my best to lift them into the room, but I am very weak at the moment. Luckily, Frisk has enough arm strength from climbing through the window many times. I grabbed Frisk's backpack from below the window and put it on the bed.

Sitting down, I lean over to where Frisk was standing and grabbed them by their waist, dragging them over to my lap. Frisk squeaks and giggles as I tickle their sides while they squirm in my lap. Laughing along with them, I wrap my arms around them and put my head on top of theirs. 

"How was school today?" Their face fell into a frown as they rose their hands, " _Some kids picked on me again. _" Again! Those brats have been beating down on my sibling because they don't understand that Frisk is Gender Fluid! They don't understand that Frisk is mute so they have to use Sign Language to communicate!__

____

I felt a hand tighten on my arm making me notice that Frisk was trying to get my attention. Looking down, I can see that they have a sympathetic stare. " _It's okay sissy! They won't bother me anymore! _" This confused me.__

__

__I'm not going to let them stop schooling just because of a little bullying, even though I really want too. I believe they knew what I was thinking which made them quickly respond, " _I'll keep going to school. No matter how the kids hate me, I love learning! I only said that because I wanted to ask a question. _"_ _ __

__

_____ _

I nodded, knowing that they were going to ask me to do something. They started to look down with hesitation in asking me. Smiling gently, I grabbed them by their chin and lifted their head. This seemed to make them more confident. " _I was wondering if we could hike up Mt. Ebbot. _"__

____

My eyes widen. I know Frisk is aware that those who hike up the mountain go missing. Why would they want to go, knowing something bad is happens up there? 

Maybe it's because of the stress happening at home. I know that being a 10-year-old going through bullying at school, abuse at home, and a sister that may… Was this my fault? Could I have saved them from this life somehow? If I did something, would Frisk be happier?

While going through guilt, a question popped into my thoughts. "Why would you ask me to come with you? You know I'm not strong enough to go through a hike like that." They smiled and brought up their hand with confidence, " _I'm not leaving you. If I'm going to do something like this, I need you by my side. _"__

____

I didn't deserve someone like Frisk. Their kindness knows no bounds. I thought of my options, but I knew I had to say yes. If I say no, they will go to the mountain by themselves, and I can't risk that. I need to watch over them, protect them from what is up there. Besides, we're not leaving anything behind. We have nothing here. 

I sighed, "Fine, I don't see why not. You want to take a hike, sure. Well go at midnight so Mom and Dad don't notice us leaving. Go to your room and pack and sleep. You need to be well rested okay?" The way their smile brightened as they looked like they won a candy lottery on Halloween. 

They jumped out of my lap and ran over to the window. Standing up, I help them down the ladder and watch as they go around the house to get to their room. I went to my closet to grab my survival backpack. 

I had this made a few years ago after my sickness began. I update it every 6 months to make sure the food is still good to eat, blankets, first aid/survival kit, and money. Checking the wallet, I could see I had about $500 dollars. I opened the side pockets to show two small oxygen tanks. I used to have more, but with my parents not paying for doctor visits and equipment, I had to conserve it for emergency reasons. 

I put the backpack next to the window and looked around the room. I tried to think of anything else I may need. That's when I remembered the spare car keys that I hid in my nightstand drawer. I stole them from my parents, just in case Frisk and I ever had to get up and run that we would have transportation. 

Laying down, I stared at the ceiling. Is this really happening? Are Frisk and I really running away? Where are we going to go? Do we stay on the mountain or get out of town? All I know is that once we leave, we won't be able to come back. Our parents will do something for us, something that I don't want to happen. 

I heard tapping on the window. Shocked, I looked out to see that it was already midnight. Did I really think for that long or did I sleep without knowing? Getting up, I opened the window to see Frisk looking up at me with a determined look dawned into their facial features. 

Motioning them to move back, I lift my backpack out of the window and put it safely onto the ground. Walking back to my bed, I grab the spare keys then climbed out of the window. I shut the window, then lifted the backpack onto my shoulders. Looking down at my little sibling, I grabbed their hand and motioned them to the Truck that was parked on the driveway. 

Driving on the highway was pretty relaxing. It's been a long time since I've been out of my room. Knowing that I'm actually going to spend time outside, away from the confinement of my room set my heart beating harder than normal.

Making sure there was extra gas in the trunk, I put both of our packs into the back then sat down in the driver's seat. Frisk sits in the passenger seat beside me, putting their seatbelt on with a smile. Nodding, I put the keys into the ignition and started the car. My eyes land on the house before us, knowing our parents were drunk off their asses to even notice that their children were stealing their car and running away to a mountain that no one returns from. 

Sighing, I look behind me as I drive out of the driveway. Driving on the highway was pretty relaxing. It's been a long time since I've been out of my room. Knowing that I'm actually going to spend time outside, away from the confinement of my room set my heart beating harder than normal.

Frisk is looking towards the mountain with a smile on their face like they know going there will be them unlimited happiness. "If you want, you can turn on the radio!" Nodding, they turn the radio to a certain station that had a song that I was very much used too. I used to sing a lot to Frisk on days I was feeling better and this song was a popular choice of theirs.

**I'm broke but I'm happy, I'm poor but I'm kind I'm short but I'm healthy, yeah**

Frisk's face lights up as they face me while I sing. It's been a while since I have sung anything but luckily I still remember what the lyrics.

**I'm high but I'm grounded, I'm sane but I'm overwhelmed  
** **I'm lost but I'm hopeful, baby  
** **What it all comes down to  
** **Is that everything's gonna be fine, fine, fine  
** **'Cause I've got one hand in my pocket  
** **And the other one is giving a high five  
**

********** **

****

As it says high five I raise my hand to Frisk who gave me a high five as hard as they could. I laugh when the high barely hurt; they really couldn't hurt a fly.

**I feel drunk but I'm sober, I'm young and I'm underpaid  
** **I'm tired but I'm working, yeah  
** **I care but I'm restless, I'm here but I'm really gone  
** **I'm wrong and I'm sorry baby  
**

********** **

********

I turn off the highway and head up a road which leads straight towards the mountain, making the mountain look way bigger than it did before. 

**What it all comes down to  
** **Is that everything is going to be quite alright  
** **'Cause I've got one hand in my pocket  
** **And the other one is flicking a cigarette  
**

********** **

********** **

I pulled up my car to the bottom of the mountain and turn off the car. Getting out of the car, Frisk follows me to the back of the truck and grabs their small pack. Picking up mine, I lock the car and put the keys into the front pocket of the backpack. 

I looked at the path to see Frisk skipping towards the entrance and motion me to follow them. "Frisk! Take out your flashlight so you can see in front of you!" They stop and followed my instructions for a flashlight as I do the same. 

Frisk goes as so as an excited 10-year-old can go, which isn't very slow. I have to keep shouting at Frisk to slow down so I can keep an eye on them. 

Throughout the hike, we had to take many breaks because I had to catch my breath. The higher we went up to the mountain, the more I felt unsettled. If people went missing on this mountain, where are they ending up? The whole time, they haven't noticed any humans around, or even any animals which were strange. 

I stopped my train of thought after we reached the top of the mountain. Looking out, I could see the buildings of Ebbot City. The lights were amazing to look at. Too bad we couldn't see the stars because of light pollution. 

I turned to tell Frisk of the lights but I didn't see anyone. Turning fully, I started to freak out. Where did they go? They were next to me a few seconds ago, they couldn't have gotten far. I started running more down the path, calling out to my sibling, knowing full well they couldn't respond back but I didn't care. 

I stop to see the path ending at the entrance of a cave. Squinting my eyes, I could see Frisk standing in the middle of the cave, staring down. Why? Walking forwards I called out their name again which made them turned their head. Walking closer, so could finally see why they were looking down. 

A hole. A gigantic hole that was probably deep enough to go through the bottom of the mountain. My eyes shot open as I see Frisk try to step towards me, but they tripped on a root that comes from the hole. Seeing as they were falling, I didn't think twice of running forwards and trying to grab Frisk. 

They were already falling in the hole so when I grabbed them, I had jumped after them. I wrapped my arms around them as to try and shield them from the fall that will most likely kill them. 

I needed them to survive, they can't die! We should have never come on the mountain! We should have left town and never looked back. Now, we are going to die. I'm so sorry Frisk… Please forgive me for my selfish actions

All I remember was darkness...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: small violence and swearing

I felt someone shaking my arm in a distressed manner. 

Groaning, I tried to roll over so the person would stop bothering me. Once I tried to move, pain shot through my body. It felt like an elephant decided to tap dance on my body for many hours.

The shaking got more obsessive and I hear quiet whimpering, almost like a dog begging for a treat. Getting a boost of energy, I opened my eyes to see a blurry image of blue and purple. After a minute of trying to focus, I could see Frisk kneeling next to my laying body.

Looking around our surroundings, I could see that we were at the bottom of a cavern like a ravine. The walls were covered with vines and tree-like branches. The opening was directly above us, light from the sun directly shining down at our bodies. 

At first, I was confused, where were we? The more I become aware, I remember Frisk falling in the hole and me jumping in to save them. If I did grab and take most of the damage for them, then why am I alive? Shouldn't I be dead?

Looking back at my sibling, I see them with the most worried look I've ever seen. I never want to see a look like that one my sib ever. 

"Hey Frisky…" I could see the worry melt from their face and relief replaced its spot. They quickly rose their hands " _I'm so glad you're okay! If you died, I don't know what I would have done." _I raised my hand and laid my hand on their cheeks, rubbing my thumb across their cheekbone.__

____

____

"I'm alright squirt, just a little sore. Though, I have to digress, how am I alive? A drop like that while protecting you would be certain death." Frisk smiled while pointing down where I was laying. Pushing myself up, I could see that we were sitting on yellow flowers. Did they compress our fall? That's not physics, at least, I don't think so.

Shaking my head, I tried not to think about the science behind it all and tried to stand. Going to stand on my legs, pain shot up to my brain. Looking down, I could see my left leg was twisted in the wrong angle. It's broken, of course, it was. 

Because of my sickness, my bones are very brittle to the point that it doesn't take much to break them. I'm surprised that more bones weren't broken in my body though I couldn't feel any except my leg. I'm grateful that I should be able to move more than I thought. 

As I start to stand, I try to ignore the aching pain in my leg. Frisk grabs my side to help me stand straight. I have to keep my leg up and limp off the flowers. My sib walks over to a corner then comes back with a sturdy looking stick. Smiling as I took the stick, I use it to lean on like a cane and slowly followed Frisk. 

I wanted to call out to Frisk to say not walk more into the cave, but I know that we need to move forward if we want to get out. Thankfully Frisk was smart enough to stay close to me and not run off without me with them. 

Leading me down the gray hallway, we got to a dark room. In the middle of this room was a patch of grass being illuminated from somewhere I can't see. In the patch of grass, there was a flower. A flower that looked the same as the flowers that stopped our fall. 

It was a little suspicious, it is the only flower, away from all other plants. Walking forward, I thought we should go to the next room but Frisk didn't think so. They grabbed the back of my shirt, making me stop. Turning, I could see a worried look, as if they didn't like what was in front of us.

"Howdy!" I snapped my head to the front expecting to see a person, but I saw no one. No one except the flower I saw before but now had a friendly face with a smile of happiness. 

So I was dead. I fell down the hole, died, and was now going through purgatory. But if I was dead, then how did I have a broken leg, I shouldn't feel pain. Frisk shouldn't be with me either. So if I'm not dead, then what the fuck is happening? A flower can't talk.

"I'm Flowey, Flowey the Flower. Hmm, I've never seen two humans fall at once! Interesting…" What was that supposed to mean? Did other humans fall down here and survive? 

"Well, you're both new to the underground aren't cha?" When he said new, Flowey looked over at Frisk who looked down in guilt. I grabbed their hand to give comfort, even though I have no idea why they would feel guilty. 

"Golly, you must be so confused. Someone ought to teach you how things work around here. I guess little old me will have to do." Blackness surrounded the three of us which got me confused and suspicious. "Ready? Here we go!"

I started to feel strange like someone was tugging at my chest. I looked down to ask Frisk if they were alright, but I didn't expect to see what I saw. A red heart was hovering in front of Frisk. It wasn't their actual heart, it looked like the kind of heart you drew in Elementary. What is that doing floating in front of Frisk?

I see Frisk look in front of me and gasp. Confused about their actions, I look into where they were starting. My eyes widen as I see another heart, except it didn't look like Frisks. Instead of red, it was a green, a very dull green. There was a crack in the middle of the heart that spread to the outside like a spider web. Was it broken?

Flowey looked at my heart and his eyes widened. "Well, I've never seen that before… Anyway, see that heart? That is your soul, the very culmination of your being!" Soul? Do we have souls? If we do, then why does my soul look the way it does. I should probably stop thinking about it. 

"Your soul starts off weak but can grow strong if you gain a lot of LV. What's LV stand for? Why LOVE of course!" Love? I was going to guess level but love works too. "You want some LOVE, don't you? Don't worry, I'll share some with you!" He winked as five little white cylinders floated above his body.

"Down here, LOVE is shared through little white... friendliness pellets." If he wasn't suspicious before, he definitely was suspicious now. I felt a tug on my shirt from Frisk who looked scared. They didn't trust him either. 

"Are you ready? Move around! Get as many as you can!" The pellets moved towards our souls. I didn't like it at all. I grabbed Frisk's hand and pulled them with me and dodged all of them. Flowey didn't look too happy about it.

"Hey buddy, you missed them. Let's try again, okay?" More pellets appeared and tried to hit us again for which we moved out of the way. Flowey looked angry. "Is this a joke? Are you braindead? RUN. INTO. THE. BULLETS!" My eyes widened, bullets? I knew I didn't like this guy.

He tried to hit us once more but when we dodged again, his face changed. His smile widened creepily and his pupils went tiny. "You know what's going on here, don't you? You just wanted to see me suffer." Many bullets surrounded us in a circle, so we were unable to escape. This is bad.

"DIE!" Flowey laughed maniacally as the bullets got closer. I grabbed Frisk and pulled them towards me, wrapping my arms around them so I would be hit instead of them. 

When the bullets got about an inch from hitting me, they disappeared. Lifting my head, I saw a fireball hit flowey out of the ground and to the corner of the room then disappeared into the ground. Releasing my breath, I looked up to thank our savior. 

I saw a goat with white fur and a purple standing in front of me. She held a gentle smile when they saw we were uninjured. Looking to the corner she sighed, "What a terrible creature, torturing such a poor and innocent youth. Ah, do not be afraid of my children. My name is Toriel, caretaker of the Ruins."

Frisk gasped as they jumped out of my arms to look at the goat creature, Toriel. Did they know her? No, they don't, that's impossible. They probably just feel safe with her. Toriel smiled down at Frisk with a warm, motherly smile. "I pass through this place every day to see if anyone had fallen down. You both are the first humans to come here for a long time. Come! I will guide you both through the catacombs."

She seemed alright, I guess. Kind of had a motherly nature about her. I smiled as I tried to stand but failed because of my leg. Toriel seemed to notice as she frowned and walked over to me. Kneeling down, she touched my leg, making me wince from the pain. "Oh dear, your leg is quite broken. Is this from the fall." 

I nodded, "yeah…" I don't really feel comfortable telling her about my sickness since I barely knew her. She nodded then picked me up as if I were a child. I squeaked in shock, not expecting her to pick me up, and so easily as well. Frisk giggled at my uneasiness which made me glare playfully. 

Toriel showed us the answers to all the puzzles in the ruins. She told us that she was going to let us stay in a certain spot until she came back but decided that we should heal my leg. Guiding and showing us all the different monsters that lived in the Ruins with her, we finally made it to her house. 

It was quite small and homey. The outside had a dying tree with leaves surrounding the bottom. The inside was quite nice. It had a yellow touch to all walls and flooring with bookshelves and mirrors covering the walls. She brought Frisk to a room for them to sleep in. The room was redder than anything I have ever seen. Literally, everything was red: the bed, the shelves, the toys, walls, floors, lamp, everything.

Because there was only one bed in their room, Toriel brought me to her room which was all blue. Laying me down, she rolled up my left pant leg and accessed how bad the break was. Her eyes narrowed and sighed, "It's definitely broken, and in three spots as well. My magic can heal your injuries, but I don't want to disturb the process of your body already healing itself. I can only start the process of your healing then wrap it up."

I nodded as she lifted her hands above my leg. Green magic released from her paws, making my body feel warm and happy. She did this process for a few more minutes until she nodded, happy with her work. Her head swivels my direction, "That should do it. Let me grab the first aid kit." Walking across the room to her wardrobe, she grabbed a box of supplies then returned. 

Wrapping up my leg, I can see the tenderness in her eyes as if she was treating her own child. Is this what it's supposed to feel like? A mothers love? It's been so long I've almost forgotten. 

I see her grab my hand and look up at me, "I need to ask you a favor." I nodded, motioning her to continue. "I need to look at your stats so I can know your fully healed." I looked at her confused but nodded anyway. "Sure, I don't know what that is, but sure." She chuckled, "Of course you wouldn't know. Your stats tell you how much LV, HP, ATK, and DEF you have. I need to check your HP to see if you are fully healed."

I hummed, "I'm guessing HP means 'healing points'." She shook her head, "No my child, it means HoPe. If you have all your HoPe, then you are healed." I made an O face then nodded as she continued, "ATK stands for 'Ability To Kill'. If you have any number higher then 0, then you have the ability to kill someone." That seems a little morbid, but okay. "DEF means 'DEFence which in certain I don't need to explain." 

I nodded and told her she can look. Toriel shook her head, "It's not that simple. To look at your stats, I need to look at your soul." I was confused, what's wrong with that? She sighed, "Looking at one's soul when not in battle is a very intimate thing. I just want to make sure you're comfortable." I looked down, I don't know why but I really trust Toriel, even if I have only met her today. I looked back up and nodded.

Nodding back, she lifted her hands to my chest and I felt that tugging sensation again. I wonder if I'm going to feel that every time. I wonder…

Before I could get another thought in, I hear Toriel gasp. I looked at my soul to see it was the same as before so I don't know why she was shocked. Cupping her hands under my soul and brought it closer to her as if she was holding a baby, she sighed. "My child, I'm so sorry…" I raised an eyebrow, "Why are you apologizing? There is nothing to be sorry for." 

Shaking her head, she wiped a tear, "You're sick… I did not know how sick you really are." Oh, that's why my soul is that way. That makes more sense. I cleared my throat and rubbed the back of my neck. "Well, how's my HP?" Looking back towards me, she put my soul back in my chest. "Most humans have the Hp of 20. You, my dear, only have 8 Hp." 

"And that's bad?" I asked with uncertainty in my voice. She nodded with no needed words. I sigh, knowing I would have to tell her, but I really didn't want to. Telling her would only make me more aware of how close I am to deaths clutches. 

Standing, Toriel wrapped the blankets over my body and told me to get some rest, then left the room. Staring at the ceiling, I wondered how being down in the Underground was going to turn out for Frisk and me. Was I going to die down here? Maybe. But for now, I can't of the future. Just think of the Butterscotch and Cinnamon filling the room as I closed my eyes.

Tomorrow is a new day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: None
> 
> (F/f) - Favorite Food  
> (F/c) - Favorite Color

Frisk and I have been here a total of three months. It took only about a month for my leg to fully heal, but I decided that it would be better for us to stay with our new mother.

Since we have been here, Toriel has been nothing but kind and motherly to the two of us. She does everything a loving mother should: cook us food, tell us stories, take us on trips, sing lullabies, and so much more.

Since Frisk is the only one with a bed, Toriel switches places with me some nights. Sometimes I would get her bed; other times I would get her reclining chair. 

The chair really isn't that bad. Since it's so big, if you recline it, it's basically a bed of its own. So, that's why I sleep in the chair most nights. And I hate taking Toriel's bed since she has a harder time sleeping in the chair. 

Some nights, I sleep with Frisk in their bed. They've been having a lot of night terrors for which I have to forcefully wake them up. It would take them a while to recognize that it's me waking them up and not someone else.

When they do see it's me, they jump into my arms and cry into my shoulder for hours. I don't mind though, whatever I can to help, I'll do it. I hate seeing them like that though. Seeing your most precious person in a state of fear that they sob for hours, it hurts. 

Sometimes they need help to calm down so I would quietly sing or hum a song in their ear. Fortunately, this always seems to work. Frisk loves it when I sing. I think it reminds them of the time before mom and dad went down the road of gaining shitty parents of the year award. 

Frisk cuddles into my chest while I sing and quickly falls asleep. I have to stay sitting up because the bed is too short for me to lay down on. I don't mind, as long as they get a good night's rest. 

Sadly, entering the third month of staying with Toriel, my sickness started to get worse. I can't exercise too much or be running around for too long because I will be in a lot of pain the next day 

I figured that out when Frisk and I were playing tag with the Froggits. After an hour of running around and playing, I got a lot of chest pain. I had to go back inside and sleep.

When I woke up, however, I could barely move. My legs felt numb with pain and my back was in no shape for twisting. When Toriel found out, she tried to heal me, but could only do so much.

Mom's healing magic could really only heal physical wounds. What I had was a sickness, a sickness that would cause my death. 

I had to start using my oxygen when these days occurred. I couldn't eat much throughout the day because I would only throw it back up later. It was horrible.

It finally got to the point that I had to tell Toriel what was happening. Having to explain to your mother figure, who saw you as her daughter, was hard enough. The tears in her eyes as I explained that it was incurable was devastating. She had me laying in her lap all day because she was scared I was going to die right then and there. 

I don't know if Frisk was listening to our conversation. One minute, they are acting like nothing is wrong with me, the next minute, they look like they want to cry. Either way, I know they are keeping something from me.

Like with their night terrors, I ask if they want to talk about it, but they just smile at me and change the subject. Sometimes I find them staring off into space like they are having an inner battle with themselves. 

I'm wondering if I've done something wrong. They've never kept secrets from me before, they always told me what was on their mind. Of course, that was before we fell down into the Underground, but still. 

I decided to stop asking them about it because I can tell when I'm not winning a battle. I should let them come to me. Frisk seems relieved I've stopped asking questions, but I'm worried. I don't know how to help them. 

As of today, the three of us have decided to take a slow day. Slow days are basically relaxing days where we just hang by the fireplace and do small activities. 

Last time we did this, Toriel taught us how to cook some recipes. She told us some of her secrets to making the perfect meal while we told her of our favorite dishes from the surface. Telling Toriel how to make (F/f) was the best because she made it for dinner. Of course with some replacements since they don't have all the ingredients underground. 

Right now, I'm doing Frisk's hair with a brush Toriel gave them. I don't really need to brush my hair, with it being as short as it is. I guess that's one nice thing that came with my sickness, long lasting short hair. 

Toriel was sitting in her chair knitting up something that I really couldn't tell what it was from my angle. I could see that the yarn was (F/c), which I was happy about. 

Sadly, all good things must come to an end. 

Finishing up Frisk's hair, there was a knock on mother's front door. It was strange because no one ever knocks on the door except when she gets the mail on Tuesday. It's not Tuesday.

Getting up, Toriel walked to the door after telling us to go to our rooms. Grabbing Frisk's hand, I led them to their bedroom. I sat them on my lap on the bed and hugged them to my chest. 

" _What's happening Sis? _" I shook my head, "I don't know…" I rubbed their back while slowly rocking them back and forth.__

__I hear Toriel speed walking towards our room and quickly opened our door. "My children, quickly pack your bags. You must leave quickly."_ _

__My eyes widened, "what? Why?" Did she not want us here anymore. Does she not love us anymore. Her eyes softened in concern. "My daughter, the Royal Guard have caught word that humans are being kept here. If you stay here any longer, they will catch both of you."_ _

__She has told us about the Royal Guard. They work for the king to catch humans to get their souls. Toriel never told us why they need our souls though. She starts to cry every time she tries to tell us._ _

__I never question her about it because I respect her privacy, though I am worried about her. Seeing your mother cry when she thinks no one is watching really makes me sad. I want to help her but I don't know how._ _

__Frisk jumped off my lap as they run to grab their bag and put some stuff in it that they took out. Toriel walked out of the room as I walked to mothers room to find my bag in the corner of the room_ _

__I walked to the side of the big bed to find my half-empty can of oxygen. I did my best quickly put everything into my bag then walked out of the room._ _

__I see mother and Frisk standing next to the staircase as she gave them wrapped up piece of Butterscotch Cinnamon Pie. Walking up to them, Toriel sees me and also gave me a pie with a concerned smile._ _

__"Take this pie so you won't get hungry." She pulled out two jackets and gave us one each. "These will keep you warm outside the ruins. Come, follow me."_ _

__She led us downstairs and for the first time, I see what below looks like. Mother told us to never come down here and I was the one to follow her directions. Same with Frisk._ _

__Speaking of my sibling, they grabbed my hand when I looked down to see a sad expression. I smiled at them reassuringly and stopped when Toriel slowed to a stop in front of a big purple door._ _

__I could see tears filling her eyes as she knelt down and gave us both of us a hug. "I have a friend on the other side of the door who promised that they will protect both of you. I don't know who they are or what their name is, but I know they love puns!"_ _

__Her happy face going through her sobbing makes me sadder than before. I hugged them back with a smile, "Thank you mom, for everything you have done for us for the past three months. We love you."_ _

__Frisk nodded with a smile which made Toriel laugh and wipes her tears. "I'm so happy you are my children." She let's go of us and stand. "I love you as well as my child, my daughter. Please, both of you, be careful."_ _

__She opened the door with a smile. We smiled as well and walked through the door. Sadly, she shut the door behind us without a word._ _

__Sighing, I feel Frisk tug on my sleeve, " _We need to keep going! Goat-mom will be fine, but we need to keep moving forward! _" I smile, "You're too wise for your own good, you know that?" They giggle and walk forward.___ _

____Shaking my head, I catch up to them and grab their hand for protection. We walked down the freaking long hallway that leads to another dark room with grass in the middle. It looked like the room with… Flowey._ _ _ _

____The same flower from before was in the middle of the grass with the angriest face I've seen on them. He stared at us with the kind of rage that could kill someone with a single stare._ _ _ _

____"You idiot! Why are you taking so long to finish the game! You're ruining everything!" The game? What was he talking about? I think he could tell what I was confused about. "That's right. My game! You're changing what is supposed to happen in my game! You were supposed to leave the ruins after the first day! Now it's been three months. Three months of your happy pow wow. Why do you have to ruin everything!'_ _ _ _

____I was so confused. His game? " What are you talking about?" Flowey looks at me with an interesting look. "You're talking like you know the future or something. Or you're some sort of God who controls our actions."_ _ _ _

____He does a crazy and insane laugh, "You fool! I AM a God! And you'll know why!" He laughed again then disappeared into the ground. I shook my head while looking at Frisk, "Well, he is strange, isn't he? Do you know---."_ _ _ _

____My sibling's face was looking down in some sort of disappointment and fear. I knelt down to their height and asked if they were okay which made them tense up._ _ _ _

____"You're going to be okay little sibs. There is no way a small flower is going to be able to hurt us." They took a deep breath then nodded, still looking scared. I sighed, bringing them into my arms_ _ _ _

____"We'll get through this, the both of us. Nothing will bring us apart. I promise_ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise Sans is in the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out. I'm having some problems at home. This may happen a lot in the future.
> 
> (Y/h) - Your height

> God, it was cold.

The moment Frisk and I stepped out of the door of the ruins, we were met with a forest covered in snow. Now, this made no sense. There is no scientific way that there can be snow underground.

I bend down and grabbed a handful of snow and raise it up. It's cold, like actual snow, but it doesn't melt. If it doesn't melt, how long has this snow been here?

I hear laughter coming from ahead. Looking up, Frisk is jumping up and down in the snow and sending flurries of snow into the air.

They weren't done. Frisk lays on their back, waving their legs and arms up and down, making a snow angel. I walked over when they stood to look at their masterpiece.

I ruffled their hair, "Looks good squirt!" I looked down to see their entire backside covered with snow. Sighing, I wiped their jacket and pant. "You're going to freeze to death you know."

Sib looks over to the right of us then ran over. I looked up confused as they ran up to a bush covered in snow. Walking over, I could see something shiny poking out of the leaves.

Getting closer, I see Frisk looking at a camera hidden in the bushes. "Why would there be a camera all the way out here?" They shook their head as I kneeled down to eye level of the lens.

I waved at the machine, "Hello creepy stalker person." Frisk laughed, " _Who are you talking to? There's no one in the camera. _"__ I shrugged, "I was saying hello to the one watching the feed from the camera you doof!"

Frisk gave me a cheeky smile then pointed down the pathway. "Keep moving forward, right?" They nodded and grabbed my hand, pulling me forward.

The trees were standing tall around us, making me wonder how far the ceiling really goes. The space between the trees was slim, but enough that I would be able to slip through.

Looking up, I expected to see some sort of cloud formation or machine releasing ice but there was nothing. The snow seemed to be slowly falling from the cavern top but not all the way. Seemed it only came from a few feet above the trees but not any higher.

I looked down at my sibling. There was a small wind blowing Frisk's hair back and forth. Their cheeks and nose were a soft pink, showing me how cold they were.

They are holding onto my left hand as we walked down the snow path. I've haven't seen Frisk so determined in a long time. Probably when they first started school and wanting to be the best student in the class.

I'm happy to see them like this again. But what are they so determined about? I would think to leave the mountain but I'm not sure.

Looking ahead, I see a branch lying in the snow. Sib ran forward towards it and tried to pick it up. They struggled so hard to pick up an end of it, but couldn't.

I chuckled at their pain, making them pout. _" _Don't laugh at me! I bet you can't pick it up either! _"___ I giggled and shook my head. "Nah, I don't want to know that answer. 

I grabbed their hand again and we journeyed forward. Going to speak to my sib about what we were going to do, I was interrupted.

A loud crack echoed behind me, making me jump. I slowly turned to see nothing but the branch. The now broken branch.

I looked around the forest walls to see what caused the branch the break, but I saw nothing. I gripped Frisk's hand tighter then faced forward and walked faster.

Frisk seemed to be a little frightened but not as much as I thought they were. Maybe they were confused, I'm not sure.

A few moments later, I heard footsteps walking behind us, making me walk faster. I was basically jogging and pulled Frisk along with me.

Finally, we got to a gate. At least, I think it was a gate. The bars were very tall which would seem good for keeping others out. But, the bars were so spaced out that we could easily go through.

The bars were above a small bridge that was hanging above a small hole in the ground. The hole was small but it was so deep you couldn't see the bottom. I couldn't tell if there is a bottom or if it goes all the way to the core of the Earth.

My legs seemed to not cooperate with my brains commands to run away from danger. I stopped right before the wooden planks of the bridge. I tried my best to get my body to respond but it was no use.

I could see Frisk out of the corner of my eye. They seemed to be very calm and excited. I expected them to be more scared than me but it seemed that wasn't the case.

Why did they look like they have seen this before?

Before I could think anything more on the matter, I froze. Steps from behind were moving towards our presence. I tried even more for my legs to move but they couldn't. What did this person want? We're they a monster coming to take our souls as Toriel said!?

___**H U M A N S**_ _ _

A dark, chilling voice came from the body behind us. They were very close to us. I could almost feel their breath on my neck _ _ _ ** **.****___

___******D O N ' T  Y O U  K N O W   H O W  T O  G R E E T A  N E W  P A L?** ** ** _ _ _

___**********T U R N  A R O U N D  A N D  S** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ ___**********H A K E  M Y  H A N D.** ** ** ** ** _ _ _

Shake their hand? That's not something a normal person would say if they want to murder you. Unless they were going to kill you if you turn around.

I had no idea what to do. I didn't want to turn around in case they do take away my life. If I don't turn around, they will probably go to murder me for not doing as they said. I felt a tug on my left hand.

Looking down, I see Frisk trying to turn me around. The numbness in my legs disappeared and I was finally able to move again. Because of this, Frisk was able to turn my feet towards the stalker.

The only thing I was able to see was a silhouette. The unknown was taller then I imagined. He was at least a whole foot taller, not really sure. Now, I wasn't very tall, only (Y/h), but I knew when someone could tower over me.

This shadow had his hand stretched out before me. He really does want me to shake his hand? I couldn't see his hand, it was also a shadow. There was nothing he was holding from what I could see so I was probably safe.

I looked down at Frisk once more, seeing the determination in their eyes. They nodded, showing me that it was alright to shake his hand.

I raised my right hand slowly, hesitating to grab their palm. At my final thought, I latched on to their gestured hand.

A loud, vibrating noise rang around our head the moment our hands touched. It sounded familiar… A fart?

The silhouette laughed. Looking up, I could see the inky blackness had disappeared and I could see the monster perfectly.

His arm showed the bones of his Ulna and Radius. The hand connected was also made of bone.

He was a skeleton? He seemed very big for a skeleton. Weren't skeletons supposed to be skinnier because they were just bones? Maybe he had thicker bones and a wider structure because there was no way he could be fat.

His attire was quite interesting. He wears an unzipped blue hoodie with a gray hood, a white t-shirt, black basketball shorts with white stripes, and pink slippers on his feet.

Looking up at his face, I could see he had a wide, dimpled smile with a perfectly aligned set of teeth. His eye sockets were large and seemed to be empty pits of darkness. Though, in the middle of his eyes were small white dots that represent his pupils.

I could tell from those pupils that he was confused in a-way. Almost fearful. It was probably because we were humans. But the look seemed to be not aimed towards me. Though I don't know what.

Who is this skeleton? And why do I seem so drawn to him ** ** ** ** ** ************** _ _ _ ** ** ** ** ** **?************___


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long, been having a bad time with sleep 😔

**Sans P.O.V:**

 

This has never happened, not once.  For two-hundred and seven resets, it's always been the same three damn days.  

 

The first half of the first day is them going through the ruins with the second half being them meeting Paps and I and going through puzzles.  

 

The second day, they fight Papyrus.  I hate the start of that day. The day that I may lose my brother to a murderous child, or they make friends.  

 

The rest of that day is them making it through Waterfall with Undyne trying to capture them.  

 

They fight in a strange way.  The kid makes her give up by going into Hotland, her almost roasting alive, until the kid dumps water on her.

 

At the end of the second day, they make up and become friends as well.  The third day is hard to explain. They go through Hotland, making new friends until they get to the Judgement Hall.  

 

You see, Im what Monsters call "The Judge".  I am able to see a person's stats without having to go into battle or see their souls in general.  

 

With Frisk, well, I have to judge them on how much LOVE they have gained.  If they gained none then they are a true pacifist and I let them see the king.  

 

If they have any LOVE level 2 - Level 18, they are a neutralist, and I still let them through with snarky remarks and threats.

 

But, if they are level 19 of LOVE, well, then that means they did a pure genocide run.  A demon. I had to do my judge them and fight them until they either killed me or reset.  

 

Out of all two-hundred and seven resets, they mostly did pacifist.  It's usually them becoming friends, but sometimes they are not themselves.  

 

Sometimes, they come out of the ruins with dust on their clothes and their blood eyes opened like a demon.

 

I have no idea what was with Frisk.  It's like they are two different people.  A good angel and a bad demon.

 

Now, for the first time in probably years, it has been past three days.  It's been way past the regular timeline. Everything is new. I have no idea what people are going to say or do.  

 

Its kinda scary.  For so long, I had to follow a certain dialogue and listen to other people say the same\ do things over and over.  They were predictable.  

 

My friends are doing things that are new.  Undyne and Alphys are not together but yearn for the other.  Papyrus is getting better at making spaghetti. Toriel doesn't come to the door much anymore.  It's all so strange.

 

The big question I have is where is Frisk.  Did something bad happen to them? Is there no more resets?

  
  


I'm at my regular sentry station in Snowdin near the Ruins.  I was making a hotdog with the regular mountain of ketchup. Maybe I should listen to Paps about getting more control of my ketchup portions…  Nah, I'm good.

 

As I eat, I started to look in the direction of the Ruins.  Tori hasn't come back to the door to make jokes with him. She has never missed a meeting, what gives.  

 

Who knows, maybe something happened in the ruins and she has to tend to it.  Or she hates me for a particular reason. A reason I have no idea about.

  
  


"SANS!"  

 

Shaking out of my thoughts, I heard Papyrus shouting my name with urgency.  He was literally running straight towards me like Gyftrot chasing after teenagers.

 

He is barely able to stop his momentum and slaps his hands on my sentry station table.  "SANS! DID YOU HEAR THE NEWS? HUMANS WERE SPOTTED FALLING INTO THE UNDERGROUND!" 

 

My eyes widened, "humans?  as in more than one?" 

 

"YES!  TWO HUMANS WERE SPOTTED WANDERING THE CATACOMBS IN THE RUINS!  ISN'T IT GREAT! I CAN FINALLY JOIN THE ROYAL GUARD!"

 

Two.  Two humans.  This has never happened ever.  Is one of the humans Frisk? If so, who is with them.  Are they good, or a demon in disguise?

 

I see Papyrus waiting for my response.  I leaned forward, "that's great bro. do you think your puzzles are ready for two humans?  it seems challenging."  

 

He scoffed then moved into a heroic position, "BUT OF COURSE!  DO NOT WORRY DEAR BROTHER, FOR I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL CAPTURE THOSE HUMANS!  YOU'LL SEE! NYEH HEH HEH!"

 

I smiled wider, "i know you'll do it, i can feel it in my bones."  He stared down at me, "SANS, DON'T RUIN THIS MOMENT!"

 

"nah, I don't have the stomach for it.  this bonetiful moment is all yours bro."  He stared straight through me while trying not to smile. 

 

He turned the opposite way of the ruins.  "YOUR JOKES CANNOT RUINS TODAY SANS! I WON'T ALLOW IT!  I AM GOING CHECK ON MY PUZZLES."  

 

Walking away, he looks behind him and tells me to watch out for the humans.  I wave and watch him move out of site.  

 

My smile dropped a bit as I stood.  Two humans, I don't know if I should be hopeful or worried.  I'm a bit of both. 

 

Sighing, I started walking towards the door.  Two humans, three months of change, new dialogue, new situations, no resets.  Is this the last timeline? Will this finally be the end? I shouldn't get hopeful.  Not again.

 

I get to the branch on the ground as I heard the creek of an old door.  It opened!  

 

I took a shortcut to my regular sitting branch next to the entrance.  Their they were. Paps was right! Two humans. 

 

I instantly recognise Frisk, of course.  How could I forget a brat like them. They looked the same.  Same shirt, same pants, same hair. Everything was the same except one thing.  

 

Their smile.  They looked truly happy, not the fake smile from seeing the exact same act played over and over.  No, an honest, happy smile. I haven't seen them smile like that since the first couple resets.

 

I see the kid jumping up and down in the snow.  The kid was… playing? Why, they've never done this.  Frisk looked up and smile straight at the second human.  A human I've have never seen before.

 

She was taller than Frisk, kid got up to her ribs.  Much more mature looking then Frisk, so I'm guessing she was an adult.  It was kinda hard to tell, but I could see she had brown hair with little hair covering her head.

 

Her cheeks were a little sunkin and seemed a little skinny then most.  That could be normal though, I don't remember what most adult humans looked like.

 

They looked related.  Same eyes, same smile, I wonder…

 

I watched as she picked up some snow and analyzed it and the sky before walking to Frisk who was at the bush.  Alph put a camera there long ago to watch for humans. I wonder how she'll react to one waving at her through the camera.  

 

Finally, they walked forward to find a stick in the ground.  Frisk tried to grab it but was unsuccessful while the new Human laughed at them.

 

Time to shine…

 

They walked past it and I used my blue magic to grab the stick and use the pressure to break it. 

 

I watched as the taller human turned around to find the unbreakable stick broken.  Frowning a bit when I saw the human shake a bit in fear. I didn't mean to scare her that much.

 

She grabbed Frisk and ran all the way to the gate.  I grabbed their souls to make sure they wouldn't be able to walk past the bridge.  

 

Walking up to them, I readied my whoopie cushion and stood right behind the new human.  I could still see her shaking. Why do I feel like an asshole?

 

Shaking my head, I spoke,  " **H U M A N S** "  The taller human grips Frisk's hand tighter, as if she was scared for them, interesting. 

 

" **D O N ' T  Y O U K N O W  H O W T O G R E E T  A N E W P A L?**

 

**T U R N  A R O U N D  A N D S H A K E  M Y H A N D.** "

 

She had no intention of turning around.  I was ready to speak again but stopped when I saw Frisk shaking the taller human, making them turning around.

 

I reached my hand out.  She reluctantly reached out and shook it.  As I intended, a fart sound filled the air making her jump and Frisk giggle. 

 

The look of surprise and relief on her face made me crack up.  As I laughed, I see her looking me over, as to see who I was. And probably to see if I was a threat.

 

I didn't want her to feel scared.  I feel like an asshole for making her scared for some reason.  

 

Putting on a gentle smile, I rose my hand to show the whoopie cushion.  "the old whoopie cushion in the hand trick. it's ALWAYS funny."  

 

I see her stare at my hand before starting to relax and smile.  I smiled with her. "you're humans right? that's hilarious. im sans, sans the skeleton."  

 

As I told them my name, the human nodded, "Nice to meet you!  Im (Y/n) and this is Frisk." Looking down, I see Frisk wave with a knowing smile. 

 

Looking back at (Y/n), I nodded, "nice to meet you too.  you know, not many give their names out that quickly, you're an interesting bunch."  Her head shifted to the side as if confused. 

 

"im actually supposed to be on watch for humans right now.  but… you know… i don't really care about capturing anybody."  (Y/n) seemed to relax, knowing I wasn't to capture them.  

 

I hope this girl is able to survive down here, she doesn't seem right for getting into battle.  I looked down at Frisk.  

 

How much is she willing to take to protect the brat.


	6. Chapter 6

A whoopie cushion…  Did he seriously put a whoopie cushion in his hand as a prank?  

 

I have to admit his dedication.  Scaring us to the point we thought he was a threat then making me shake his hand in fear, only for it all being a prank.

 

A laugh escaped from my mouth, muscles untensing, I realized we were not in danger.  Thank god.

 

The skeleton seemed to be pleased with my laughter and pulled the whoopie cushion from his hand, showing it to us.  "the old whoopie cushion in the hand trick. it's ALWAYS funny."  

 

The skeleton put his hands into his jacket pockets, "you're humans, right?  that's hilarious. im sans, sans the skeleton." 

 

Sans, huh.  Why did that seem to fit him so well?  I let it go and nodded while addressing to me and my sib, "Nice to meet you!  I'm (Y/n) and this is my little sib, Frisk."

 

I looked down to see Frisk.  They were smiling at Sans with a trusting smile.  I'm glad they aren't afraid of him.  

 

Although, wouldn't a child their age be scared of a living skeleton?  Maybe they are just curious about him. It's hard to tell.

 

"im actually supposed to be on the watch for humans right now."  Wait, he's going to capture us? My eyes narrowed as I gripped Frisk's hand tighter.    

 

Sans seemed to notice this and quickly spoke again, "but… you know…  i don't really care about capturing anybody." I can't tell if he's tricking us or not.  I'm still wary, but not as much.

 

"now my brother papyrus…  he's a human-hunting FANATIC."  Wait, now there are two of them!  But this one wants to hurt and separate us.

 

Sans seemed to be looking behind me, "actually, i think that's him over there."  I gasp and turned to see a blurred silhouette running towards us. Oh god.

 

I quietly started to breath faster.  Sans seemed to notice as he put a comforting hand on my shoulder and his voice was softer.  

 

"i have an idea.  go through this gate thingy."  This was a gate? "yeah, go right through.  my brother made the bars to wide to stop anyone."  

 

I was reluctant and was about to protest but Frisk stopped me.  They tugged on my hand to make me go through as well as Sans pushing lightly on my shoulder. 

 

We walked to a small open field.  The top right of the field was a boxy sentry station, confirming Sans was supposed to capture us.  

 

Everything seemed normal in this place except for a random tall lamp that was exactly Frisk's size.  What the heck?

 

Sans looked down at Frisk, "quick, behind that conveniently-shaped lamp."  Did he put that lamp there on purpose? Strange.  

 

Frisk seemed to follow his order.  They ran behind and lamp and stood perfectly still.  It looked like they were trying to mimic the lamp shape. 

 

I hear Sans hum as the thinks, "you can go behind my station, hurry."  He squeezed my shoulder a bit before giving me a slight push toward the station.

 

Not seeing a choice, I ran and ducked down behind the wooden structure.  I can see the shelf inside the box that held three bottles of half-full ketchup servings, a bag of hotdog buns, and a picture. 

 

Picking it up, I could see a smaller version of Sans holding onto a bundled up skeleton who was asleep?  How can his eye sockets be closed? 

 

Pushing that aside, I also see something that was supposed to be standing behind them but seemed to be scribbled out by a crayon.  All I could make out was a skeletal hand with a part of it palm missing.  

 

Before I could look at it more, I hear someone approach Sans.  I put the picture away.  

 

"SANS!  I HAVE JUST RECEIVED WORD THAT THE HUMANS HAVE EXITED THE RUINS!"  I was not expecting his voice to be so loud. Kinda reminds me of… I shook away the memory.

 

"really?"  Sans seems really passive about all this.  

 

"YES!  SO, YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO SLACK AROUND!  IF YOU SEE A HUMAN, YOU MUST CALL ME IMMEDIATELY!  ONCE YOU DO, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL CAPTURE THEM!"

 

Sans was right, he really does want to capture us.  I'm guessing a lot of other monsters want to capture us as well.

 

Why are our souls so important?  Toriel would never explain it to us so I'm not sure.  Whatever it is, everyone really seems dependent on them. 

 

"wow bro, that seems like a skele- _ ton _ of work for me to do."  Wait, was that, a pun? I hear thumping, like a foot-stomping into the ground.

 

"SANS!  I CAN'T HAVE YOU RUIN THIS WONDERFUL MOMENT WITH YOUR PUNS!"  

 

"aww, bro,  _ spare me some ribs. _   i know you find my jokes  _ humorous _ ."  Skeleton puns.  Because he's a skeleton.  He's telling skeleton puns.  I bit my lip, trying to resist laughing.

 

"SANS!  I DID NOT COME HERE FOR YOUR HORRIBLE PUNS!  I NEED TO KNOW IF YOU SAW THE HUMANS!"  

 

I heard Sans hum, "no, but i found this lamp, maybe that will help."  Wait, hold the phone. Is he giving away Frisk's position? Is he crazy?  I was not letting that happen!

 

I started to move out of my spot before I heard "Papyrus" again.  "NO!! I DON'T HAVE TIME TO LOOK AT A SILLY LAMP!! WHAT IF A HUMAN COMES THROUGH HERE!"  Oh, thank God.

 

"I HAVE TO BE READY!  I WILL BE THE ONE, I MUST BE THE ONE!  I WILL CAPTURE A HUMAN! THEN, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS…  WILL GET ALL THE THINGS I UTTERLY DESERVE! RESPECT, RECOGNITION!  I WILL FINALLY BE ABLE TO JOIN THE ROYAL GUARD! PEOPLE WILL ASK, TO, BE MY, 'FRIEND'?  I WILL BATH IN A SHOWER OF KISSES EVERY MORNING!"

 

For some reason, I like hearing him talk about all this.  All of his confidence. He seems like the guy in the movie who is trying to be the villain but is a good guy.  

 

But why did he seem so reluctant when he said 'friend'?  Like, he doesn't have any? How can someone like him not have any friends?  That's ridiculous! He has to be popular with an attitude like that!       

"hmm, maybe this lamp will help you?"  Stop trying to give away Frisk position, you clod!  Papyrus didn't seem to take the bait, however.

 

"UGH,  YOU LAZYBONES!  STOP TRYING TO DISTRACT ME!  I MUST GO ATTEND TO MY PUZZLES!  AS FOR YOUR WORK, PUT A LITTLE MORE,  _ BACKBONE  _ INTO IT!!! NYEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!!!"

 

Papyrus ran the direction he came from, still laughing that weird laugh.  

 

"okay, you can come out now."

 

I heard Frisk walk out of their spot and toward my direction.  I tried to stand myself before I felt a sharp pain in my back. Crying out, Frisk hurried to my position as well as Sans.

 

" _ Are you okay sis? _ "  I chuckled, "Nothing for you to worry about squirt."  I didn't want Frisk to be focusing on me when we're in a situation like this.

 

Hearing snow crunching beside me, I look to see Sans kneeled down close to my level, "what's wrong?  are you injured?"  

 

I had to think about that.  Injured? Sure, but not in the way that you think.  This isn't something you could put a bandaid on and kiss it better.  You can't heal me for long.

 

I shook my head, "No, just… stayed in one position for too long.  That's all." It wasn't a full lie, just half of one. Staying crouched for so long put a lot of pressure on my spine, making the pain.

 

This wouldn't hurt a normal person as much as it hurts me.  

 

Staring into Sans' eye lights, I see a bit of concern.  Does he know I'm lying? It could be. I've never been a good liar.  

 

He put a hand on my shoulder, "let me help you up."  He put his other hand in front of me, motioning me to grab it.  I didn't have much of a choice.

 

His hands were not what I was expecting.  Sure, I can feel the hardness from his bones, but weren't cold.  They were slightly warm. Not as warm as human hands, but warmer than expected.

 

Holding his hand gave me slight comfort as he gently pulls me up while holding my back slightly.  It hurt, obviously, but I was thankful that it was less painful with his help.  

 

Standing fully, I grabbed onto the tabletop of the sentry station and slowly breathed.  The pain went down a little, but not fully. It wouldn’t fully go away without painkillers, or a heating pad, or just laying down.  We had to keep moving forward, I know we did. I’ll just go through the pain. 

 

I looked up.  Sans was peering down, our hands still connected, “are you okay?”  Was I? “I’ll live…” That’s all I could say. I’m not okay; not in the least, but at least I can move.

 

 He didn’t seem to like that answer.  Somehow, he was able to narrow his eye sockets, almost looking like he was glaring at me.  How can a skeleton do that? Well, Sans doesn’t look like a normal skeleton. He kinda looked… Moldable?  

 

Shaking away the thought train, I see Frisk looking at me with knowing eyes.  Of course, they know what’s happening. I only tell people I trust. I don’t know Sans at all, so no trust what-so-ever. 

 

I grabbed Frisk’s hand, “We need to keep moving forward.  Don’t we squirt.” Frisk looked down. They almost looked, guilty?  A few moments later, they nodded and pulled me towards the direction of the path.  

 

“hey, wait up.”  Looking over, I see him a few paces from us.  “sorry to bother ya, but can you do me a favor?"  Favor? Well, he did help me… "What sort of favor?

 

"my brother's been kinda down lately…  he's never seen a real human before. and seeing you just might make his day."  Didn't he want to capture us? That did seem to be his goal.

 

"don't worry, he's not dangerous.  even if he tried to be." That didn't make sense.  Why would someone try to be dangerous but not really?  Like some kid playing with his imagination. 

 

Sans seemed to get my hesitation.  "here, how about an agreement. you and the kid help out my brother, and i'll accompany you."  

 

Frisk tugged on my hand.  Seems they like the idea or just Sans in general.  I sigh, knowing him coming with us is probably the best choice.  

 

"Sure, we can do that."  His frozen smile seemed to grow.  "great!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for a disappointment of a chapter 😅.
> 
> I have been more focused on my biography book and getting it ready to be published on time.

Frisk started pulling me along. I grunt and wince in pain but they don't seem to notice. "We're going squirt, no need to pull my arm off." 

They let go and walked a little ahead. Impatient much? 

Sans stepped alongside me with his hands still his pockets. "heh, they seem impatient." I chuckled, "I was thinking the same thing. Though, they've always been like this." 

I see him look over "how so?" I hummed, "Ever since they started school, Frisk has always wanted to be one step ahead. They wouldn't rest till what they want to complete is finished. Somehow, they find a way for something to work out, even if it seemed impossible."

"they have determination." My eyes widened. Looking over, Sans is watching Frisk rummage through some sort of box. 

What is with his expression, like he knows what I'm talking about. Does he? Maybe he knows someone like Frisk. I'm not sure there is someone like Frisk, they are one of a kind.

Looking forward, I see Frisk stopped a little ahead of a rock. I put my hand on their shoulders about to ask if they were okay until I heard a voice.

“THERE YOU ARE SANS! I WAS WONDERING WHERE YOU WERE!” 

That voice again. I see a very tall skeleton, and I mean tall. Sans was only a little shorter than him and that's saying a lot since Sans is also really tall. My guess was Sans being around 8” tall and with me being 5ft 10”, I’m pint-size beside him. 

Papyrus is taller than Sans, but not by much. Maybe 9ft 5” or something. 

Now that I think about it, Toriel was also very big. Taller than both Sans and Papyrus, like 10 feet or so. The other monsters were shorter in comparison, around Frisk and I’s height. 

Despite Papyrus’ height, he didn’t seem that dangerous at least by looking at him. He had what seemed to be battle armor for some sort of army squad or something. Though it looked like it was a homemade project. 

It was mostly red, white, and black. Black being the tights under the armor showing on his arms, legs, and spine. White being from his chest plate with a strange symbol on it, probably their emblem. Red was being his boots, gloves, and his long scarf.

The scarf looked really cool.

Papyrus has seemed to not have seen us yet and kept his focus on Sans, “YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO MEET ME HERE 5 MINUTES AGO, WHERE WERE Y--” His head turned to see us. His eye sockets, I believe there were no eyeball or eye lights like sans, widened, somehow, with excitement.

“SANS!!! OH MY GOD!! IS THAT… A HUMAN!?!? TWO OF THEM?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!” Sans looked over at us, but slightly behind us, “actually, I think those are rocks.” Is he mentioning the one rock behind us as being the two of us, really?

“OH.” He bought it!?! 

“hey, what's that in front of the rock?” Papyrus looked again and his eyes widened further, “OH MY GOD!!!” He leaned into Sans’ face, (IS... IS THAT TWO HUMANS?) Is he trying to whisper because I can still hear him. (yes), Sans also whispered loudly.

“OH MY GOD!!!” I giggled, he’s so adorable and energetic. Like a child, almost. 

“SANS! I FINALLY DID IT!! UNDYNE WILL… IM GONNA… I’LL BE SO… POPULAR!!! POPULAR!!! POPULAR!!!” He did a tiny dance while spinning in a circle, it was so cute! He seemed to notice what he was doing and stopped immediately, trying to act like it didn’t happen.

“HUMAN! YOU SHALL NOT PASS THIS AREA! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL STOP YOU!!! I WILL THEN CAPTURE YOU! YOU WILL BE DELIVERED TO THE CAPITAL! THEN… THEN!!! I'M NOT SURE WHAT’S NEXT.” 

He doesn’t know what happens if he captures us? So… he doesn’t know he has to kill us for our souls?

“IN ANY CASE! CONTINUE… ONLY IF YOU DARE!!! NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!!!” Papyrus runs down the path and out of sight. Sans turns towards us, “well, that went well.”

Sans’ smile seemed to dim a bit as I walk forward with a small jump from pain. “is there anything i can do to help?” I weakly smiled, “Thanks, but im fine. After laying down for the night, I’ll be good as new.” 

“the puzzles aren’t that taxing and pretty easy, so i there won’t be much to do.” He said putting a hand on my shoulder. “don’t worry, ill keep an eye socket out for ya.” He blinked… He blinked! That can’t be possible! He’s made of bones meaning he doesn’t have eyelids!

Sans seemed to notice my confusion and chuckled, “ill explain later.” Shaking my head, we continued forward. 

At least, we were, until my phone from Toriel started to ring. Was she calling me? Not thinking, I quickly answered the phone, “Hello?” 

“U-uhhh…(Oh my god help...)” That definitely wasn’t Toriel. The voice was much more high pitched and they seemed to be anxious, for they have a stutter. Poor woman.

“I’d like to order a… Um… A pizza…? With, uhh… The toppings are, uh… I have them copied, I’ll just paste them to you.” My phone made a beeping noise, showing that it couldn’t receive the text, probably because it’s ancient.

I ended the call before it read the text out loud, that was strange. “who was that?” I looked at Sans and shrugged, “No idea. They were asking for pizza. Probably the wrong number.” His eyes narrow as if he was thinking hard about something. 

We come upon another sentry station that seemed to be made out of cardboard and wood. Like it was made from a child. On the front was a sign saying it was ‘The Great Papyrus’ sentry station’. 

‘Heh, yeah, this is my bro’s station. he’s so cool.” I giggled, “Yeah, he seems like a great guy. Also a cinnamon roll.” He smirked, “cinnamon roll. what does that mean?” 

“You know, someone who is innocent of the world or certain topics. May still act like a kid in certain situations. Things like that.”

We walked forward again, “oh, you don’t know the half of it yet. wait till you really get to know him.” 

“Did something move? Was it my imagination?” Who was that? 

Looking ahead, I see Frisk in front of a Sentry Station. Inside the sentry, station was a dog monster. I think anyway. Their eyes were shifting back and forth as if they were looking for something. 

“I can only see moving things.” Oh, that makes more sense. I was confused that they couldn’t see us because we were right in front of him. “If something WAS moving… For example, a human… I’ll make sure it never moves again!” 

The area around Frisk and the dog monster went black. The blackness stopped in front of Sans and I was confused. “What’s going on?” Sans sighed, “it’s an encounter.” “Encounter?”

Sans could see I was still confused, “it means they are fighting.” My eyes widened, fighting!? Frisk can’t fight! They’ll get hurt! I felt something grab onto my wrist and pulled me backward, “i know what your thinking.” 

Looking back, I see Sans is holding me back, “you can’t get into the blackness or you will be sucked into the fight as well.” I turned back to the fight, “I have to help! Frisk can’t fight someone alone!” 

His grip tightened, “they can handle this.” I heard barking coming from the dog monster. Frisk was apparently petting the dog making them barking, saying they were being petted by something that wasn’t moving.

The blackness disappeared, and the dog went back inside the Sentry Station, “I’m gonna need some dog treats for this.” He disappeared under the table. 

My jaw was hanging open, “What happened?” Sans chuckled. For some reason, it sent vibrations down my spine. What is that about. 

I’m trained back to Frisk who runs up to me. I crouch down and hug them, “I’m glad your okay…” They hug me back then pull back, “Its okay sis! I wasn’t going to get hurt. I followed your motto!” 

My motto? 

Oh… Oh… 

“Everyone deserves mercy.” I smile and rub Frisk’s head, “You really are one of a kind sib.” Their smile lit up almost as bright as the snow around us and hugged me again. I obviously give them a squeeze back to show how I feel is true.

“Everyone deserves mercy… huh.” I let go of Frisk, making them walk forward to look at some sculptures in the snow. Sans was staring at me with some emotions I recognized, but couldn’t describe at the moment. 

Longing?

Hopeful?

I wasn’t sure.

We started walking forward again, but this time, Sans wasn’t talking to me. He seemed to be thinking hard about something. Was it about my motto? What was so special about it? It seemed to make him have an existential crisis.


	8. Chapter 8

“hey, there’s something you should remember.” I slow my walking to look at Sans, he seems apprehensive. I motioned him to continue, “my brother has a very special attack. if you see a blue attack, don’t move and it won’t hurt you.” 

He seemed to be emphasizing the words “special attack,” and “blue attack.” How does he do that? Like the words were out of place the rest of the sentence. Most of the time people use certain phrases to tell someone something, something that may happen in the future. Or I just read to many books. It’s probably that.

“here’s an easy way to keep it in mind,” Sans continued, “imagine a stop sign. when you see a stop sign, you stop, right?” There it is again with his wording, what is happening? “stop signs are red. so imagine a blue stop sign instead. simple, right?” 

I snickered, “You know a blue stop sign makes no sense, right?” His smile grew as he shrugged, “just trying to help. when you fight, think about blue stop signs.” 

I stop at the sign in the middle of the lake, “Wait, fight? We have to fight more people?” I looked down, “Why does everyone want to fight so much… Do you fight every human that falls down?” 

Sans looked shocked and guilty. He puts his head down while rubbing his neck. I sigh,”Then Toriel was right,” I murmured, trying to make sure no one heard me. Frisk didn’t seem to notice as they pulled me up the North path.

I see a fishing pole with the line cast in the river, I pulled it out. On the hook was a piece of paper, written was a phone number, saying to call them. I chuckled, “Well, whoever did this must take “every fish in the sea” to literally.”

Frisk takes out their phone to call the number, but I put my hands the phone, “Lets not prank this person okay?” They seemed disappointed but put their phone back and we walked back to the frozen lake. 

Sans was still standing by the sign, seemed to be in his own thoughts. “Sans?” His eyes widened in shock then looked at us. “heh, seemed to be a space cadet in space.” He just played it off, why?

I shook my head, “Let’s keep going.” Frisk went back in front with Sans and I in the back. The skeleman didn’t seem to be much of a talk right now. 

“Bark!” What the…. Darkness surrounded me; Sans and Frisk disappeared. In front of me was a black and white dog on his hind legs, wearing armor with a sword and shield. A knight? He didn’t seem to be that threatening. Kind of cute, actually. 

Four buttons appeared in front of me. FIGHT, ACT, ITEM, MERCY. I press act to see five options. One was Check, but the rest were all Pet. Cute.

I barely lifted my hand and the dog got really excited. The buttons disappeared as he ran towards me, I guess it's their turn. 

As they ran, I tried to get out of their way, but I didn’t notice that he jumped, he hit my soul. It hurt, a lot. I fell on the ground, hugging myself. The pain seem to spread all throughout my body, but mostly through my bones. 

My soul was flickering, like a light bulb that's about to run out of electricity. The rip in the middle didn’t get any worse, thank goodness, but a small tear on the top right bump of the heart got a little bit bigger. 

So. Much. Pain

The dog seemed to notice that I wasn’t getting back up. Darkness went away and colors came rushing back. The fight must have ended. I guess I lost. 

“Kid!” I hear a deeper voice filled with worry and a small bit of curiosity. Small hands shake my shoulder, “ S--S---Sis---” Was Frisk trying to speak? They hate speaking!

I put my hand on theirs, “I’m alright sib, there's no reason to speak, you’ll hurt yourself.” Their eyes are filled with tears which start to fall. It hurts to move, but I try to wipe it away. 

Sans walked into my field of vision, his eye lights seemed smaller than usual. He kneeled down and looked at my soul. His eye sockets went pitch black. There seemed to be no ending to his eyes, there was just nothing.

“kid, what happened to you…” He brought his hand to my soul, I flinch. What was he going to do? Sans seemed to notice my hesitation, “i need to put your soul back in its place so it wont get damaged more.” 

I relaxed, he's not going to hurt me. That’s a first… Why do I trust him so much?

“kid, go tell pap to meet us at the house. there's an emergency.” My vision gets blurry. I can no longer see Frisk, only a blob of white and blue. 

“don’t worry (Y/n), i’ve got ya… i've got ya...”  
Darkness…

******  
I didn’t know what I was expecting. L.D is one of the easiest enemies' in the Royal Guard so she would be fine. Frisk never got hit by him, even on the first run.

Though, she hurt her back, but all she has to do is pet him then move around. Right. The battle starts off kind of slow. Of course this is her first battle, so she has no idea what to do. 

The Act button was her go-to, thank god. Reminds me about what she said earlier, her motto. “everyone deserves mercy.” That girl has no idea what kind of effect that has on this world. Effect on the people around her. Effect on her sibling. Effect on me. 

Frisk has been good throughout the last run, but I was a little nervous when they got to Hotland. They seemed twitchy. Moving faster than usual. These last few runs they seemed to be going through dialogue and rooms faster than they did before. 

What is influencing them? Could it be…

“AH!” 

My thoughts were thrown out when (Y/n) screamed in pain. She didn’t get out of range in time as L.D hit her. But it couldn’t have been that much, only a couple damage, like stubbing your toe. 

Frisk cries and ran to her side. 

L.D seemed confused as to what was happening. “it’s okay bud, i’ll handle them, just spare ‘em.” He nodded and whine, then walked away. Darkness lifted as I walked over. I expected her to be fine, just overreacting. I’ve seen it before.

Boy, was I wrong. 

When kneeled, I see her soul for the first time. The color was a very dull green, sickly green. There was a big crack going down the middle, going down the middle of the soul. Little cuts shot out from the middle like Muffet’s spider webs. 

One cut stood out. The top right hump of her soul had a small tear, pulsing out of the edges. 

Her soul was so sick. Just one hit from L.D, caused a tear in her own soul. I needed to get her home. She won’t survive if she continued the normal way. 

I told Frisk to get Papyrus to the house so he can look at her. I don’t know how to heal so he has to do it. I should probably learn it, but having blue and yellow magic, learning green magic is not the first thing on my to-do list. It really blue my mind, heh. 

Once Frisk left, I looked at (Y/n). She was shaking, face scrunched up in pain. I couldn’t see if she was conscious or not. Most likely not. 

I lifted (Y/n) like cradling a baby. I noticed how small she really was. She was literally like a baby. So tiny… 

“don’t worry (Y/n), i’ve got ya… i've got ya...”

Tearing a pathway in the code, I took (Y/n) through, going into our living room. Her body was the size of one of the three cushions. Heh, I take the whole couch when I lay down. 

Stars… This run is way different than all the others, just because one other person showed up. I still don’t really know much about her. All I know is her name, she’s Frisk’s sister, and her soul is fucked up. 

Speaking of her soul, what is wrong with it? I’ve never seen a soul like that. Wait, no, scratch that, most monster souls who have fallen down had souls that looked similar. Not the same, but in close range. 

When a monster has fallen down, the soul starts to disintegrate from the edges then slowly make its way towards the middle. Cracks also develops from the middle which show that the monster is sicker than we originally thought. 

Now, if (Y/n) were a monster, she would have definitely fallen down by now, but she’s a human. A human has the determination to keep going, even when their soul is cracked to the point of no return. A human soul could even repair itself, which no monster have ever done. 

Question being, how did (Y/n) get her soul to his state? She’s sick, obviously, but what kind of sickness does she have? It could be physical or mental, internal or external, weak or strong. I have no idea and I don’t know what to do either.

The door slammed down, “BROTHER! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?” Paps ran in holding the kid on his hip. The kid looks worried, really worried. 

I set the soul back where it belonged so bro and the kid couldn’t see. “hey bro, i need you to check on the other human for me.” His eye sockets widened, “WHAT! IS THERE IS SOMETHING WRONG?” 

I sigh, “they got hurt during the battle with lesser dog. i would heal them myself, but ya know how good i am at that.” Papyrus shook his head while putting Frisk down, “STOP BEING SARCASTIC SANS AND LET ME SEE.” 

I moved over to the kid, getting out of his way. Frisk didn’t seem to notice I was there and focused on their sis. Yep, definitely worried. I rubbed their head, messing up their hair, “dount worry bud, she’ll be rolling around soon.” They turned their head, but not with a smile, but with tears in their eyes.

“Are you sure…” My smile twitches as I turn to Paps who has his hands hovering over (Y/n)’s chest, green magic seeping through his gloves. Her cheeks became more flush and cheeks less shallow. 

They didn’t seem to notice, but seemed relieved when I nodded, “yeah, papyrus is taking good care of them.” 

Frisk needed a distraction. Standing here staring at their sister like this is not good. “wanna go to grillby’s?”

Their head shook, ”come’on kiddo, you need to get some grub in ya. besides, i need to ask ya some questions.” This seemed to wake them up from their trance and nodded. “cool.” 

I grabbed their hand and walked with them out the door. “No shortcut?” They seemed confused as to why I was walking which made me chuckled, “well, i’m offended. it’s not like i can’t use my legs once and awhile.” 

The true reason was I wanted some time to think about what to ask them. What would be a good way to get a little kid to be less stressed and talk about something stressful. Answer is, you can’t.

Frisk wasn’t signing at all on the way to Grillby’s; just wringing their hands over and over while keeping their eyes towards the ground. Geez, they really are worried. Can’t blame them though; I would be the same with Paps.

I have been the same with Paps…

Grillby’s finally came into view. Going inside, I see everyone not where they usually are. None of the dogs but L.D and Doggo was here, Buncrazy was just cut off from drinking and punk hamster just sat down.

The dogs are still on patrol, waiting for Frisk… Stars this has never happened before, I’ve never seen this before. I’m always with Paps doing puzzles with Frisk, but now… Now Paps is at home, healing a sick human while I’m at Grillby’s way earlier than I should be with a kid who has caused a lot of trouble for me. Stars…

Well, might as well do what I came here to do, drill answers out of a kid


	9. Chapter 9

My first thought was the pain bouncing in my skull. It felt like ten elephants were tap-dancing against my brain. My entire body was heavy, I could barely open my eyelids. Question was, did I want to? Where was I?

The last thing I remembered was Sans, Frisk and I were walking in the snowy forest, getting ready to do some puzzles with Papyrus. I was caught in an encounter with another monster and I spared him. He attacked me, then nothing. That’s all I remember.

My hearing slowly came back to me. I could hear pots and pans being moved around, along with something hitting the water. Was someone cooking? Seriously, where was I? How did I get here? Was I kidnapped? Where is Frisk?

Frisk…

My eyes shot open and I quickly sit up, which I immediately regret. Nausea came at me with reckless abandon and I vomited which landed in my lap. Great. Just fantastic.

“HUMAN! YOU ARE AWAKE!” My head pounded with every syllable. I turned towards the voice to see, Papyrus? Why is he here?

He seemed to see my confusion, “DO NOT WORRY…” I tensed up and hissed in pain from the growing migraine, which he noticed, “Sorry!” Papyrus did his best to whisper, which was just a normal talking voice, but I guess that is enough. 

“Human, I am glad you have awoken! I was worried when tiny human brought me home to see my brother watching you on the couch!” Sans brought me here, huh. That makes more sense. 

Papyrus then looked at my lap, “Oh… I see you have… Dislodged fluids from your body…” He seemed quite uncomfortable, not sure what to do. I sigh, “Sorry Papyrus. I sat up to fast which made me vomit. I’ll hurry and clean it up.”

I go to stand, but Papyrus stopped me, “No big human, I shall clean up for you! You are in a bad spot at the moment! Healing you at the state you were must have been exhausting for you…” Now he seemed worried. It's interesting he can express so much with just a skull. 

I put my legs back on the couch as Papyrus grabbed a towel from the kitchen. He wiped me down, which was very embarrassing. He grabbed a glass of water for me drink. “Let me go grab some clothes for you to wear since your clothes are now ruined.” 

He raced up the stairs to him room while I looked around. Their house was very big and spacious. And when I say big, I mean big. Since monsters seem to be much bigger than humans, all their furniture was meant to fit their size. 

I see me fully laying down only took up 1½ of couch. In human standards, I would take up the entire couch since I am an adult. When sitting up straight, my legs do not touch the ground. Heh, makes me feel like a kid who can't fit into normal chairs. 

They had a tv which was directly across from the light green couch. It was also very bit, at least 70 inches. It sat on top of a dresser that had one drawer, probably to hold movies and such. 

To the right, I see a full sized table that I believe would be used to dine on. Instead of being in the kitchen, it was shoved in the corner of the room, which has no chairs with it. The only thing on the table was a plate that held a medium sized rock. Why do they have a rock… that was covered in sprinkles… I’ll ask later. 

Directly across from the front door was the kitchen. From my spot, I couldn’t see what was in the kitchen, but I’m sure I’ll see it later. 

To my left, I see a small end table that held a regular sized book. I reached over and grabbed it, immediately looking at it. It was a joke book. Sans, that goofball. Knowing he had a joke book made me smile. I opened it to see another book inside, a Quantum Physics book? Is he a scientist too! I opened the book to see another joke book, which I opened to see another Quantum Physics. I put the book back. God dammit Sans you are a genius! 

“Human? Why are you smiling? Are you feeling better!?” I see Papyrus in front of a room, probably his bedroom, holding pieces of clothes. My smiling stays the same, “Sorry Papyrus, just thought of something.

His eye sockets narrow, like he's thinking, “Alright, well, here are some clothes. You can change and take a shower in the bathroom under the stairs!” I didn’t seem to notice the door that leads under the stairs. Interesting place for a bathroom.

I slowly stood, with little pain, and grabbed the clothes. “Thank you Paps, this means a lot!” His eye sockets widened, along with his smile, “OF COURSE HUMAN!!!” He then ran into the kitchen and seemed to be, squealing? 

No matter. I opened the door and looked into the bathroom. There was nothing special. A standing shower was in the corner and a sink was across from it. Something was strange though. 

I walked back out and called Papyrus’ name, for which he stuck his head out of the kitchen, “NYEH?” 

“Where’s the toilet?” I asked with confusion, which seemed to make him more confused, “WHAT”S A TOILET???” My eyes widen. I nodded then ran into the bathroom, locking the door behind me. 

No toilet… How am I supposed to go to the bathroom!? Well, at least I don’t have to go now. 

I put the clothes down on the sink and I look into the mirror. In short, I look horrible. I have a few patches of dirt on my face. Dark shadows lurked under my eyes and my cheeks were slightly sunken in.

My shirt had a tear in the front, like someone physically ripped it open. It was probably Papyrus when he healed me. 

‘Stop looking idiot, you’ll just feel worse.’ I took off my ruined clothes, not looking in the mirror, and got in the shower. God, the hot water felt fantastic. To feel my muscles loosening from the tension from the day feels great. 

I see two bottles on the rim of the shower. Picking them both up, I see they were both ‘Bone Cologne Cleanser’. Looking closer I see one's body and the other is for the head. 

I don’t think I should be using these, especially since I have skin so I don’t know what that would do for me. Maybe I could use it for brushing my teeth, who knows. For now, I’ll just do my best to get the dirt and grime off and at least look presentable. 

Five minutes later, I decided to get out. My skin is getting a little red from the hot water, don’t want my fingers to become pruny. I wrap a towel around my body, not bothering with my hair. Considering there is not much hair to dry. 

While drying off, I hear a door open then voices. Frisk and Sans must be back!

I quickly put the towel in the basket which held other dirty towels. The white shirt saggy on my body, showing that the original person who held this shirt was big. Obviously, since all monsters were huge. The end of the shirt ended above my kneecaps, making it look like a dress. 

I smirked. I love big shirts. I pulled the shorts on, which were pants to me, they ended at my ankles. They would have fallen down the moment I let go of them if I didn’t tightly pull the drawstrings around my entire waist then tie it. I wasn’t that skinny for a human but god damn, these were huge!

I used my fingers to straights out the short hairs on my head, nodded at my appearance, then went to open the door. 

Hand on the handle, I almost open the door before I hear Sans speak. “so, how are they?” 

“VERY WELL! I WAS ABLE TO HEAL THE INJURIES FROM THE FIGHT, But I couldn’t heal…” Papyrus’ words trailed and softened. I hear Sans sigh, “couldn’t heal her entire soul?” I hear no response, but the noise of clothes rustling made me think he was nodding. 

“i figured that… look bro, i don’t think we can do anything about it so let's not worry about it.” I hear a gasp. “BUT BROTHER, SHE IS IN PAIN! SHOULDN’T WE BE HELPING HER?” 

“‘s nothing we can do Pap.” 

I couldn’t hear anymore except footsteps walking away. Probably to the kitchen. 

They were worried about me… Why? They barely know me. No, they don’t know me at all. 

I opened the door to see Frisk sitting on the couch, slightly kicking their legs back and forth. I fear they are worried about something, though I don’t know what it is. I’ll ask them later. 

“Hey squirt.” Their eyes shot up to my level, little tears bubbling to the corner of their eyes. They quickly jumped from the couch, like superman from the phonebooth, and ran their head to my stomach, arms wrapped around my weights. I can feel them shaking. 

When I asked if they were okay, they shook their head, gripping me tighter. I kneeled to their level and hug them properly. “It’s alright, Frisk. I’m okay, I’m okay.” I did my best to calm them. Their silent tears rest on my shoulder. 

A few minutes later, they raised their head to look at me. “Are you sure your okay? You took a big hit!” I chuckled, “You know me little sib, I’m stronger than I look.” My fingers tickled their sides, they laughed, their frown lifted to a happy smile.

“seems you’re doing better.” Looking to my left, I see Sans leaning against the wall next to the tv and the kitchen. I nodded, grateful for his worry. “Yeah, Papyrus did well.” I lay a hand on my bosom and sigh, happy there is no pain when I breath. “He also cleared up my lungs for a bit.” 

I see Sans’ eye raise in question, but let the question in his mind go. “you ‘ear that Paps, you got another fan.” I hear thumping coming from the kitchen and the white and red blur of the tall skeleton race towards me.

Before I know it, Frisk and I are lifted from the ground. “NYEH HEH HEH! I CAN’T BELIEVE IT! THE HUMANS ARE MY FANS!” I see little orange blobs at the edge of his eye sockets. Are those tears? Interesting.

“Of course I’m a fan Papyrus. You healed me right up with no difficulty. You’re awesome!” I say with a small smile. Frisk nods erratically, “Yeah! We are your new friends!” I hum as he lets us down quickly.

“I MUST MAKE NEW FRIENDS SPAGETTI TO CELEBRATE THIS SPECIAL OCCASION! NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!” For some reason, I really like to see Papyrus like this, happy and bubbly. 

I feel a tap on my shoulder, making me jump. Turning, I see Sans looking down at me. When did he get there? “thanks for being friends with my bro.” He rubs the back of his cervical. “Of course! Why wouldn’t I be his friend?”

“well, your actually his only friends, besides me and undyne.” Undyne does not sound like a familiar name. Who are they and how are we his only friends. “Well, that’s stupid. Papyrus is a great guy. Sure, he can be a bit overbearing, but who isn’t?” 

His eye lights got a bit bigger and brighter. I can’t look away as he looks actually happy. 

Why does he hide his actual happiness?

***Sans*** 

“hey everyone.”

“Greetings, Sans.”  
“Hiya Sansy~.”

“Hey Sans, weren’t you just here for breakfast a few minutes ago?” 

“nah, i haven’t had breakfast in at least half an hour. you must be thinking of brunch.” 

Well, this is the same as the other timelines, even though it's supposed to be three months later. Everyone still laughs as I wink at them. The only thing that was different was the dogs not at the middle table playing poker. 

It seemed the kid noticed as they put a hand on the table, seeming guilty. 

I put a hand on their shoulder, “come’on kid, lets go sit.” I pull them towards the bar and they sit on the seat. It took them a second to get on the stool, it being bigger than they are. Since I didn’t have time, I didn’t put the whoopie cushion on the seat.

“let’s order. whaddya want?” 

“Fries.” They usually only say one of the other so this isn’t different, but somehow, it is. “grillby, we’ll have the double order of fries.” 

The fire monster nodded, put down his glass, then walked to the back. During the few moments, it was awkward. We both seemed to be ignoring each others existence. I have no idea how to start.

A few moments later, grillby comes towards us and passes us two plates with fries and a bottle of ketchup.

The kid doesn’t eat, they just stare at the grub, poking at it a few times. Alright Sans, get it together. Just talk.

“hey kid, did your mother never tell you to not play with your food?” Their back straightens and they clench their fists. Fuck, I said something wrong. I’ve never said anything about their family above before, why now.

“uh, sorry, just ignore that.” Great, now it seems I don’t care about their feelings! Great just great. Stars, I’m so bad at this…

“I know you have questions for me.” That works.

“heh, straight to the point. yeah, i do….” There were a few more moments of silence. The kid finally grab a few fries and eat them. They nod and turn towards me. Guess I have the floor.

I decided to start off easy. “where have you been? ‘r three months late.” 

“We were with mom. I fell the same time I do every run, but I brought (Y/n) with me. She broke her leg falling down and we had to let it heal. It healed a month and a half later, but we were happy with Toriel. If sis didn’t want to move on, then I won’t either.”

Wow. That was probably the first I’ve seen Frisk sign so much in one run. Seeing them with (Y/n), I can tell they are much happier, more comfortable. 

They were in the ruins for three months. I’m sure Toriel was happy about that. Though, it doesn’t seem like her to just let the kids go without a fight. 

The kid seemed to know what I was thinking. “Someone in the ruins told mom that the Royal Guards found out about us. She packed bags and got us out before they arrived.” 

The Royal Guard almost got them that early. They usually never find them in the ruins. Although, the kid was in there longer and had their big sister with them.

“makes sense to me, but that brings me to a bigger issue. why did you bring your sister down here and what’s wrong with ‘em?” Frisk looked down. They clearly didn’t want to talk about it. 

I sigh, taking a few gulps of ketchup, “look kid, i get it. you want something new; your sister falls down with you, boom, new timeline.” They frantically shook their head. “No! I would never use my sister like that!” 

“Then why are they down here. Seeing their soul like that, I know they won’t survive.” 

“And they won’t survive up there either!” They looked mad, but also sad, really. I know for a fact that whatever is wrong with (Y/n). They won’t survive. 

“what are you talking about kid?” They looked down, “(Y/n) never told me what she was sick with. She always brushed it off, either saying nothing was wrong or went off the topic completely. All I know is that she has been sick for a while.” 

They took more fries from the bin, “Home on the surface has been difficult. Our parents never took care of us, using money for pot and drinks. (Y/n made sure that we always stay in our rooms so we wouldn’t be hurt by their actions. They just forgot that we existed.”

Wait, humans did that? They have children then totally forget about them, hurt them, and make them take care of themselves!? I could feel my hands shaking in anger. Who the fuck does that to a 10 year old kid and a sick older daughter!?

I feel a small hand lay over mine, "Sans?" Looking over, I see they look worried, even a little guilty. I sigh, "it's fine kiddo, keep going." 

"Well, (Y/n) dropped out of school because it was too hard to go everyday. I had to go in and out of the bedroom windows so we wouldn't be seen by our parents." They clenched their pants.

"(Y/n) had to steal money from Mom, Dad and the neighbors so she could get oxygen tanks, medication, foods, clothes, and the rest we needed to survive." 

Stealing, huh. Usually I would be mad at that fact but they needed it to survive. Stars, how did (Y/n) do all of this while being so sick? 

"As time went by, big sis was getting weaker and I couldn't do anything about it. During class, we had to read a book about the myth of monsters being underground. They had excellent healing magic and more. That's when I got the idea to come down here. If I can get monsters to (Y/n), they could heal her. But…"

Tears started to fall, "Everytime we exit the barrier, I couldn't feel her soul, she was dead. Every reset, no matter how fast I went, she was dead the moment the barrier breaks."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Frisk resets all the time, not because their bored, but because they want to save their sister…

"I came to terms that it wasn't going to work, so I reset a day before I fell to get (Y/n) to fall with me. If I couldn't get monsters to her, I'll bring her to you."

I leaned back. This whole time I was blaming Frisk of being selfish. I can't say that, not after that explanation. Truth be told, I would do that same for Paps if I were in their shoes. 

I could see Frisk watching me for what I'll say next. I shift to be fully facing the kid, "i'm sorry for ever doubting you kid. but i do have another question… Why genocide?" 

Their squinted eyes fully opened. I could see their full green eyes, sparkling from the tears they shed. They would bring their hands up, but didn't move then brought back to their chest. "I-I… I can't …"

"'lright, you don't have to answer now, but you have to later, ok kid?" They quickly nodded seeming relieved. I grabbed a bag from the counter, telling Grillbz to put it on my tab."

"let's check on that sister of yours, yeah?" They shot out of their chair and fled to the door, waiting for me to hurry my non-existent ass. 

What a day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to update, getting ready for college, holidays and all that. 
> 
> Thank you all so much for 200 kudos! I never thought this story would get so far


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so sorry this took so long! 
> 
> I just started College and Im also still in Highschool so its taking up a lot of my time.
> 
> I promise I will not stop this story, no matter how long it takes!
> 
> Also, I have a question. I was thinking of starting a short story of Undertale. It wont be an x reader but a child reader. Your Frisk older sister and you were both in the orphanage before Frisk ran away. Here's the catch, you have Autism. If you want to know where you are on the spectrum, im basing it off Abigail from FatheringAutism from Youtube. Anyway, the Undertale family adopt you and it will show your life with them. What are your thoughts?

“HUMANS! IT IS TIME FOR BED!” Paps stated while racing up to his room with Sans following close behind. “Come on squirt, to the bathroom.” They pouted but walked to the room under the stairs. 

It funny to see that Frisk couldn’t reach the counter, but tried their best to jump onto it. Sure, they are shorter than me, but even I have a hard time reaching the sick. Either way, I can still use it.

Frisk grabbed onto the edge of the counter and hung an inch of the ground, tried to pull themselves up. I chuckled. 

“Shut up!” I could see how mad and embarrassed they were. I couldn’t help it! Just seeing determined they are to get on top of a monster made sink was hilarious! I kept laughing until I heard chuckling behind me. 

Looking, I see Sans watching both of us with an amused gaze. “It seems you both are having a good time.” Sure, of course he can reach the counter, he’s tall! So tall! 

My giggling stopped and groaned, “Help us!” His bone brow raised, “help you huh? how?” He put a finger to his chin like he was thinking. Great, now he’s making fun of us. So this is how Frisk feels…

He seemed to see my disappointment and chuckled, “what’s with that look?” I realized I was pouting like Frisk does when they don’t get their way, just great, now I’m acting like a ten-year-old. 

Sans was amused and walked out. I thought he was just going to leave us in this predicament, but instead, he came back. A medium-sized step stool was placed where Frisk kept jumping. “this should work.” 

Frisk jumped on the stool and was the perfect height to reach the sink and look at themselves. Standing next to the stool, Frisk was now taller than me, at least by few inches. They seemed proud, puffing out their chest and acting smugger. “Yeah, yeah, your taller, congrats squirt.” 

My sarcastic tone flowed through my voice, which they noticed. They slapped my shoulder, making me laugh and slapped them on the shoulder lightly. “Alright, time to brush.” I handed them their supplies and watched them put toothpaste on and brush for two minutes. 

I made them show me their teeth and breath out to find their breath is clean then I let them go back to the couch. Brushing my teeth wasn’t any fun for me either. If I brush to deeply, my gums start to bleed a bit. Doesn’t happen that often, but I don’t want to risk it.

Luckily it doesn’t happen tonight and I was able to brush my teeth without any problems. 

Back at the couch, I see Frisk watching some tv with Sans and Papyrus by their sides. They turn to see me walking slowly by the couch. “So, Papyrus, I was wondering if Frisk could sleep in your room.”   
His eye sockets lit up, which was somehow adorable, “REALLY!? LIKE A SLEEPOVER!?” I couldn’t control my giggles, “Yes, like a sleepover.” 

Frisks hands went up like they were going to sign, but Papyrus grabbed and held them to his hip, “COME, HUMAN FRISK, TO THE BEDROOM!” He raced with my siblings to the door at the top of the stairs and disappeared.

“what about you?” Sans’ voice was groggy, seeming to sink inside the couch. 

“I’ll sleep on the couch. You should go to bed, Sans.” He seemed like he wanted to protest, but I tried to give him a stubborn look. I wasn’t going to sleep anywhere else. 

The lazy skelly sighed then stood, “i will get you a blanket.” Then he vanished. Before I could be confused, he came back a second later with a comforter and a plump looking pillow.

I thanked him for which he chuckled, “don’t worry about it, i’ve got you covered.” The way he said it, it was another pun. I shook my head and kept a neutral face, taking the blanket and pillow, arranging it in a good position.

My oxygen was around half full. After all that walking in the cold today, and getting attacked, I’m probably gonna need it tonight.

“hey, guess what?” I look over to see him rocking back and forth on his heels. “What?”

“i heard Oxygen and Potassium went on a date today…” Huh? What is he… “it went OK.” God… Fucking… Dammit! 

Why is he making puns right now? I softly bit my lip to make sure I don’t laugh. I won’t let him win.

“i thought oxygen was dating magnesium, OMG.” No… I won’t laugh.

“actually oxygen first asked out nitrogen, but nitrogen was all like, NO.” My chest started contracting.

“i thought oxygen had a double bond with the hydrogen twins, it looks like someone is a HO.” Snorts left my mouth and nose.

“NaBro” I died.

Luckily the couch was behind me because I fell butt first, laughing like it was the end of the world. Tears started to leave my eyes. 

I don’t remember the last time I laughed this hard. For the past couple years it's been mostly fake smiles and pity laughs, even Frisk wasn’t able to make me laugh. 

Sans landed on the couch next to me also laugh, but not as much as me. After a minute or two, I could finally breathe normally and wipe away the tears. 

“wow, that sure is a laugh.” Turning my head, I could see Sans looking at me with smug eye lights. 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. It's just been a while alright.” His left bone brow moves up, “been awhile?” Shit, I didn’t mean to say that. There is something I should probably say to make this less awkward, but nothing comes to mind.

I turn to my lap to see my hands tighten around my pants. What do I say… God, why do I have to be so anti-social. 

“BROTHER! HUMAN FRISK AND I ARE READY FOR OUR BEDTIME STORY!” Papyrus you heroic cinnamon roll, you saved me. Sans stood, “‘right, what would you guys like.” He slowly walked up the stairs and follow Papyrus, who is excitedly running in place, into the bedroom.

A bedtime story… When was the last time I read a story to Frisk. The last time I read a story to Frisk was when I had to permanently shut our doors to the house. I was around 15 and Frisk was 6. They were scared because Frisk just got slapped by our mother.

I read them “The Princess and the Frog”. We got to the point of meeting Momma Oddie before they conked out. 

*** 

Mom and Dad were good people back then. Probably because they still loved us then. Before the stress of losing most of their money because of my sickness and Frisk starting to grow. 

Before I got sick again.

I developed the first signs of being sick when I was 2. I wasn’t able to walk for long before getting really tired. 

My parents thought something was wrong with me so they brought me to the clinic. The doctors said I had a small case of ammonia and I just had to rest. 

Two years later, I got worse. I could barely move without having a migraine spike and any type of noise or light would make me throw up. My parents called an ambulance which brought me to an actual hospital. 

They did a head scan which found that I had a tumor in my cerebrum. They started telling my parents and I all this sciencey things which my kid self didn’t get. My parents were on the brink of tears, holding on to each other for dear life.

Throughout the entire speech the doctors spoke, one word always stood out.

Cancer.

They said it over and over to the point it was almost a mantra. 

My parents were young at the time. Father and Mother gave birth to me at age 16 and ran away from home when I was born. Now only being 20 and out of college, they knew they didn’t have enough money to pay the bills.

Money slipped from their fingers like sand in a high tide. 

After a year of treatment, my parents stopped all appointments so they could work on getting the money back. There were days when they didn’t come home for days on end. 

They made sure I had food and water before leaving me for long periods of time. They called when they could but most of the time, they were too busy. 

When I did see them, they look like zombies. Skin sagged and pale, dark circles under the eyes, eyes bloodshot, body slouched, they even grunted like zombies. 

It went on like this for a few years. They drifted further away from me, only focusing on their jobs and themselves. 

I did what my seven-year-old self could do. I went to school, did my homework, made myself food, cleaned the house, even took care of my parents when they came home. 

Sadly when I turned eight, I got severely sick again. I wasn’t allowed to go to school or even go outside. I was constantly throwing up, my arms and legs were severely weak, and I could barely see at times. 

When I had my first seizure, my parents gave up on their stubbornness and took me to the hospital. 

I had to go in the stupid tube machine again where they checked my brain and them almost the exact same speech as before. 

The doctor I saw when I was younger came to my parents and asked if they could talk to them outside my room. 

At first I didn’t hear anything, but then I heard screaming and crying. Focusing on what was happening, I discovered the doctor was chewing out my parents for stopping the treatment so soon to be getting better.

They said my tumor was almost gone when we stopped treatment, but as time went by, it got worse than before. The tumor was almost as big as a clenched fist. The doctor was so shocked that I was even alive. 

I shouldn’t be alive. I’m a miracle. 

My parents both walked back in, my father looking mad and my mother with tear streaks down her cheeks. The doctor came in and told me I needed to be prepped for surgery. 

He explained how the surgery would go. I was freaked when he said he was going to cut out a piece of my skull and take out the tumor in my brain. He said I had to be awake for it to work because they had to make sure I wouldn’t go into a coma.

They rolled me into a room and carried me into a comfy look chair. They had me sing the ABC’s while they administered the anesthetic and started the surgery. I wasn’t allowed to stop talking. 

I sang all the songs I knew, which was a lot. The nurses in the room complimented my singing, saying I was very good. I was given a guitar which I played and sang the same time. It was so fun, I almost forgot there was a doctor poking around my brain.

The surgery was a success, the tumor was fully removed. The doctor told me I would have swelling around the incision around the wound and my eyes, but that was about it.

I had to stay in the hospital for 8 - weeks which was boring but also worrying. My parents didn’t stay with me for a long amount of time. They gave excuses that they were tired or they had to work.

Back then, I thought they were telling the truth, but I was an idiot. Sure, they were tired, but the type of work I thought they were doing was wrong. 

Both my parents worked at the same accounting company, so they were just sitting at a desk all day. 

When they did come to see me after 3 weeks of being away, they seemed happier, chipper. Shouldn’t they be tired? I thought they were working the whole time?

My mother looked more plump than usual and my dad seemed skinner. How is that possible? 

That’s when they told me mother was pregnant. I was shocked. A sibling! I’m getting a sibling! But, wait, they want to have a kid now of all times? I just got out of the playing field of cancer and we were low on money? How were we going to pay for it?

I decided not to question my parent’s methods outright, but instead leave it. 

I was let out 8 weeks later, and I felt so much better. I was so happy to be able to walk around without feeling like I was walking on stilts.

My mother was 10 weeks pregnant, but she wasn’t as big as other women I have seen on the internet, yes I did research.

She and Dad went to the basement a lot but said I wasn’t allowed to go down. Every time they opened the door, I got the scent of something burning. The smell was almost familiar. Like that time I put a plastic container filled with mac and cheese in the microwave for 99 minutes and 99 seconds.

Months went by and my mother was about to give birth. The internet said birth doesn’t happen until around 40 weeks. It's only been 37 weeks. My mother told me everything was fine, but the way she was screaming the whole way to the hospital said other ways. 

At the hospital, a C-section was done because of how early the baby was. Seeing the baby that small and barely breathing was heart-wrenching. The doctors said the baby was only born early because of the exposure of Crack

Crack? What’s that?

My mother told them that we had neighbors that were “crack-heads” which she must have inhaled. They seemed to take the bait but told her that we needed to move away from the “crack-heads” for the baby’s sake.

She smiled, nodded and waited until we could go home. The baby’s heart rate was a little high and had a fever but other than that she was fine. Doctors prescribed the baby some medication then sent us on our way.

I sat in the back seat with the baby. I had asked my parents about her name. “It’s Frisk dear, Frisk (L/n).”

Frisk? That’s not really a girl’s name. Oh well, it doesn’t matter. I will love Frisk to the best of my ability. She will live a good life full of love and joy.

***

“you okay there kid?” 

My thought train was disrupted by Sans walking back down the stairs. I raised a hand in a brushing motion, “It’s nothing.” 

He looked at me with a doubting look but shrugged “if you say so.” Sans sat next to me, but with enough space that I could still lay down. His eye sockets were closed as if he was sleeping, but his tense face let me know he was awake.

“Is Frisk asleep?” He somehow made a humming noise from his throat? That’s strange but okay. “Yep.” Just yep, that’s all he had to say. Yep? Man, he’s lazier than I originally thought. 

The oxygen tank was still off, oops, forget to turn it on. It has to sit for a few minutes then I can use it. Leaning down, I turned the knob and soft noises of air flowed out. I could feel eyes watching me. 

I turned my head to see Sans looking at the hand on the knob like it was the most interesting this he’s ever seen. “Is something wrong?” His eyes shot up to mine then back down to the tank before looking away completely.

“sorry, just… never seen anything like it before. got me thinkin’.” I guess that makes sense. They don’t have to breathe, that was what Toriel said at least. Their chest goes up and down like breathing, but that’s really their magic pumping through them. 

“No need to be sorry, I understand.” I lifted the tank and softly put it in his lap, “Here, check it out yourself. Just, don’t turn the knob. Don’t wanna run out that quickly.”

He looked the tank, observing how the tank was pushing air through the nozzle on the top and was going through the Nasal Cannula. Sans put his finger over the nose holes, feeling the air pushing out.

“why do you have to wear this?” My eyebrows moved up a bit. Was he actually curious? How do I explain this? “W-Well…” Yes, stutter mouth, that’s helping my case so much. “I have a hard time breathing at night so I have to have oxygen.” 

It wasn’t a full lie. I did have a hard time breathing at night, but I didn’t tell him why. 

The oxygen tank made a beeping noise, making Sans jump. "what was that?" 

"My oxygen is ready for me to use." His eyes showed relief before handing is back to me. I nodded in thanks and put it back on the floor.Checked the Nasal Cannula real quick, make sure their not dirty, and put it on.

Sans stood, “get good rest kiddo, you’ll need it.” My eyes closed on their own and I drifted off, not realizing someone was putting on a blanket and rubbed my head before going to bed themselves.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/treanna-hatake

It’s dark. Everywhere I look is darkness. Left, right, above, below, front, behind, darkness. Lifting my hand in front of my face, I see nothing. 

Am I real? Do I exist? Does anything matter? Do I matter? 

It feels like I’m floating in nothingness. Floating down the bottomless pit that never ends. There are no sounds except the occasional sound of gushing wind. There has to be a way to stop my descent.

I try to stand as straight as I can, reaching my arms out to my side. My body doesn’t feel as floaty as it once did. I can feel something solid under my feet. Am I finally at the bottom? Finally. 

My body was ready to move forward until I heard whispering. Turning my head to my left, I see a soft green light. I felt my body being pulled towards it. Before I knew it, I was a few feet away from the light. 

The closer I got to the light, the more I could see its shape. It was the shape of a person, a human being. Average height, thin body shape, very short hair. This person looks familiar, someone I feel I should know.

Closer. Sunken cheeks, dull eyes, sad expression. A few feet away. Clenched fists, thick sweater, b r o k e n.

“Why…” Now face to face, I can see the resemblance. “Why did you leave Mommy and Daddy, after everything they did for you…” This mundane silhouette, why do I feel so scared? 

“You know the punishment for disobeying, you know what's coming...” Why am I shaking? “It’s coming. No, no more pain, please! Please stop this pain!”

It’s me.  
“Darling.” A voice, such warmth I haven’t heard in years. “Darling, come back to mommy.” Turning around, I see my mother and father standing in a grassy field. A place I haven’t been to since I was young. 

They looked happy, healthy, like the people I used to know. “Mommy! Daddy!” I ran to them tears in my eyes. They kneeled down, ready to hug me back. 

Plastic, burning plastic. The smell got worse the closer I get. The grass burned into concrete, the sky built a wall, the sounds of crickets turning to the laughter of drunken adults and popping of drugs. 

No…

My legs get stiffer, pain crawling up my back. Air gets pushed out like a balloon being opened. I can’t move. It’s too much. I have to lay down.

No, I can’t be here again!

I feel warmth to my side. A body, a child, my only family. A need to protect them, to get them away. We can’t stay.

*CLANG CLANG*

No, they can’t get in! They need to stay away! They should have forgotten us by now! I feel my sib tighten their grip around me as I put them behind me.

*CRASH*

They knock it down. I see their dark shadow bodies walk in, smelling of smoke and booze, their eyes red as the snakes that slither. 

Sib tries to get out from behind me, but I keep them behind me, out of sight of my demons. They grabbed me, raising me above the ground, throwing me to the wall. I hear their cries and shouts, but it comes as a blur.

“SIS!”

*BANG*

 

The first I notice is how fast my chest is moving up and down. I can feel my mask on my face, but the oxygen is not really helping with me hyperventilating. I quickly take it off and put it on my oxygen tank, turning it off.

Sitting up, I see I’m not in my usual room at home. No, I’m with the brothers. Right, were underground. It’s funny how I easily forgot we’ve been underground for three months.

With these nightmares I’ve been having, it’s harder to be happy when I wake up. I always expect to wake up back in that prison. Though, it’s nice to wake up and see a new piece of scenery. 

I swing my legs to the side of the couch, my feet just barely touching the ground. Looking around, I see no one is up yet, so I quickly head to the bathroom. That’s when I remember there’s no toilet…

Shit… Literally….

I think I can hold it for a little longer, but, I’m not sure how long. Looking in the mirror, I washed my face, brushed my teeth, and messed with my short hair for a bit. I look a bit better, but still look really pale, oh well. 

Tori told me when I looked in her bathroom that Monsters don’t need to use the toilet so there aren’t any. Until I can install one somewhere, I guess I should do it the old fashioned way. Go outside, do my business in a hole, and cover it up.

Finding a piece of paper, I write a note to the brothers that I will be behind the house doing my business and too not check on me, in case they happen to come down. Putting my shoes and sweatshirt back on, I step outside. 

To be honest, I was expecting to be in the middle of nowhere, but it turns out I’m in a town. No one is out yet and I really have to go so I don’t really check. 

Speed walking behind the house, I hurry and move my pants and do my stuff. Feeling much more relieved, I cover the hole with dirt and snow, making sure it doesn’t look disturbed, then stand.

Before walking away, I see a door. Why would there be a door behind the house? A basement. I don’t want to snoop, and I’m cold so I just walk back around. 

Going back to the front, I look up to see the house. It was like a cabin except for its two-story. The roof is completely covered in snow. Christmas lights on the edges of the top roof, not the bottom and on a pole next to the door. 

I can barely make out a pirate flag with the typical skull with crossbones. How were they able to get that? They were used by pirates centuries ago. How old are these guys? I may be overthinking it, probably am.

To my left, I can see a building which was very orange. I couldn’t read the sign from here but I could see it started with an “L”. Past that was harder to see, but I could make out a path leading up. 

To my right, I couldn’t see anything but a big shed and an igloo. The entire shed should be as big as the entire first floor of the brother’s house. There was a padlock on the door so it can’t be opened. I couldn’t see anything out of the ordinary with the igloo except for ominous machine noises coming from it. 

“you gonna stand out here all morning or you comin’ back in for breakfast?” I jumped a bit, not expecting Sans to be standing on the steps. I reach up and scratch the back of my neck, “Sorry! Lost in thought.” 

Standing so far back, its harder to tell how tall he is. From here it seems he’s about my height. Getting closer, you can easily tell that he’s not. I only go up to his chest; more specifically his manubrium. 

He wasn’t wearing his blue jacket, just a white sweatshirt with his sleeves halfway rolled up his forearms. His ulna and radius were much thicker than normal human bones. 

“see something ya like?” Fuck I’m staring. Realizing that I’m now standing next to him, I quickly sit down on a step. I want to disappear at this moment. Why must I be so awkward? 

I felt Sans sit next to me on the same step. Looking back at him, I see he’s looking up at the ceiling of the cave. I turn my head to do the same. You can’t really see the top of the mountain, just blackness. It’s sad really.

“i forgot humans have to release waste.” He turned to me, his face not changing. I feel my face warm up. “Um, yeah, I guess.” His smile seemed to turn smug. “how was it?” My face is now on fire.

I hit his shoulder, now fully facing him, “You can’t just ask that! It’s private and embarrassing!” He raises his hand in defense while chuckling, “sorry, sorry, couldn’t resist.” He’s just joking, of course, he is. 

Turning my head, I try to take the redness out of my face. Jerk, he’s trying to get me to react badly for his amusement. I tuck my knees to my chest; laid my arms and chin on top, just looking into the woods across the way.

“hey.” His low voice took me out of my thoughts again. “Yeah?” He seems to be looking at me from the corner of his eye-socket, me doing the same. “are you okay?” 

I didn’t move, “Why you ask?” Silence. No one said anything for a few minutes. Sans’ eye sockets seemed to be more closed. His eye lights were smaller and dimmer, making me wonder what he was thinking about. 

Looking up at him this close, I could see the dark bags under his eyes. He looked so tired. Why is he up at this hour? I would think he would want to sleep in, but I guess not.

“your back was hurting before. just wonderin’ if it still does.” Now that I think about it, it doesn’t. My back would usually be sorer, but it's actually fine. I can sit up all the way without feeling like I’m going to collapse.

I hear Sans chuckle, “from that look on your face, I can tell you’re not. that would be pap’s work. he felt your pain and did his best to heal it. isn’t my bro the best.” His smile turned gentle and seemed more, real? It makes me feel warmer. Knowing Papyrus would heal me from my battle with the royal guardsmen but also my back, it makes me happy.

“Yeah, yeah he is.” Sans seemed to brighten at my agreement. 

It went quiet again as we just looked around us. I feel the cold seek through my clothes and to my skin causes chills to roll up my spine. Rubbing my hands together, I do my best to warm myself up.

Then, something heavy fell softly on my shoulders. My eyes turned down to see a blue parka on my shoulders and Sans’ hands letting go of the jacket. 

“Where did you get this? You didn’t have it with you?” Sans chuckled at my confusion. “Why are you laughing? It is a perfectly fair question.” He calms down a bit, “sorry, sorry. the look on your face was too funny to pass up laughing at.”

I pouted, making him laugh more. A moment or two passes and he finally calms down. “Can you answer my question now?” Sans cleared his throat (somehow) and lifted his hands, shaking them in a sarcastic way, “magic.” 

Annoyance filled my brain, my eyes narrowed and my hand slapped his shoulder. “Jerk, I’m serious!” He raised his hands in defense with a smug smirk, “i am being serious, magic.” I rolled my eyes but dropped the subject.

I grabbed the edges of the jacket, pulling it closer to my body, “Thank you.” Sans hummed but didn’t say anything.  
We just sat in comfortable silence, not saying a word, till we heard a door open and close in the house. “heh, guess Pap’s up. want to go back in? get some mornin grub?” I nod, watching Sans standing and opening the door. “comin?” He held out his hand which I took without hesitation. 

Heading inside, I see Papyrus standing in the kitchen. He seemed to be setting a pot on the stove, with no water I might add and raised the heat. I quickly took off my boots and ran to the kitchen, “Papyrus, stop!” 

He jumped, must not have noticed me coming, and watched as I turned off the stove. “HUMAN? WHAT SEEMS TO BE THE PROBLEM?” I turn to see Pap’s with his hands on his hips (pelvis?) and giving me a confused look. 

 

“Papyrus, you can’t just put metal on a stove and set the heat at full blast. It could have exploded!” Now he just seemed more confused. I sigh, “Who taught you how to cook?” His eye sockets light up, putting a hand to his chest proudly, “I WAS TAUGHT BY UNDYNE! SHE HAS BEEN TRAINING ME TO BE IN THE ROYAL GUARD BY TEACHING ME TO PUT PASSION IN MY COOKING!”

Undyne, huh. I never heard of her, but I probably will later. I don’t want to tell him that “Undyne” is not a good cook and I don’t want to ruin his spirit, but I also don’t want the whole house to burst into flames.

“Hey! How about I teach you my way of cooking!” His smile widened (somehow) and started to jump up and down excitedly, “REALLY! YOU WANT TO TEACH ME THE WAY OF HUMANS?!” I shrug, “Yeah, why not?” 

He squealed, a very high pitched that I could barely hear anything, but it was there. I feel thin, hard arms wrap around my middle, raising me to his chest. “I WOULD LOVE TO LEARN TALLER HUMAN, THANK YOU!!!” 

When was the last time I felt this; a warm hug followed by warm words. It almost seems impossible. I’ve missed it. 

My arms tightened around his chest, hugging him back before he placed me back on the ground. I walk to the closet to see a pantry almost empty except for a few boxes of spaghetti and chips. On the top shelf, I see two bottles of ketchup, glitter, and a bag. Taking the bag, I see that it was a pancake mix. Don’t know how they have it but whatever.

I set the mix on the counter, “Alright, let's make some pancakes.” He got a confused look again, “PANCAKES? BUT WHAT ABOUT MY SPAGHETTI?” 

“Um, spaghetti is more of dinner food, not breakfast. For humans that is.” He seemed to have an ah-ha moment before looking excited again. I went through the process with him. How much of the mix to put in, how much water, what temperature to put the stove. Apparently the mix already contained the egg supplements and all that jazz, so that makes everything easier. 

“WHY ARE YOU NOT PUTTING THE HEAT ON FULL BLAST TALLER HUMAN? YOU NEED TO SHOW YOUR PASSION BY FIRE!” I shook my head, “If we put it on full blast, the mix would burn and turn to ash, not edible. This temperature is perfect for cooking the mix and flipping the batter.”

Papyrus loved the idea of flipping food, but probably too much. Many pancakes landed on the ceiling and floor, but that’s okay. We’ll clean later.

Finally, we had a stack of pancakes on the counter with butter on the side. “WOWIE HUMAN, THESE LOOK FANTASTIC!” I smile, “Couldn’t do it without you Pap’s.” Faint orange blurred on his cheekbones, “NYEH HEH HEH!!!” 

“wow, smells great.” I jump to see Sans next to me looking at the food. “Jeez, don’t do that!” He chuckled, “don’t flip your top (Y/n), it’s just me.” Papyrus whines, “SAAAANS, IT’S TOO EARLY FOR PUNS.” 

“come on paps, puns are always butter in the mornin.” He huffed before stomping out of the kitchen, “I WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS BROTHER! I KNOW THE SMALLER HUMAN WOULD AGREE WITH ME!” Papyrus raced up the stairs and into his room. Two seconds later, he carries out Frisk in his arms, looking half asleep.

“HERE SMALLER HUMAN! PANCAKES AS I PROMISED TWO SECONDS AGO!” Their eyes widened at the stack before looking at me, “It’s been so long since you’ve made breakfast!” I noogie the top of their head, “It’s been a long time since I’ve been in the kitchen squirt.”

They waved my hand away before reaching up and grabbing a pancake. Frisk raced into the living room and sat on the couch. I don’t think I’ve seen them move so fast, especially this early in the morning.

Papyrus takes some as well, following Frisk. I turn to see Sans’ eye sockets narrowed, his posture is stiff. “What’s wrong?” He seemed to notice I was staring and he relaxed. “heh, sorry kid, didn’t mean to look so sternum.” 

I hear a loud groaning coming from the couch, “SANS NO!” Sans chuckles, grabbing a pancake, then walks to the couch. Why did he look like that? He looked like he had a problem with something. Was it something I said?

I grabbed the entire plate of pancakes and walked out to the couch. I see Frisk sitting between the legs of Papyrus, on the ground. Sans was sitting on the couch, seeming like nothing happened in the kitchen. He really does have a good mask. 

Sitting on the opposite side of Sans; I place the pancakes on the middle cushion, taking one for myself. This is nice.

Can it always be like this? 

N̸͖͛͑̑̽͘͝Ȏ̸̮̘̹̙̗͜


End file.
